Rien n'arrête le destin
by Florence Le Corre
Summary: Candy travaille à l'orphelinat de Pony et a tourné la page de sa vie à Chicago. Niel lui, ne l'a pas oublié mais a compris que pour avoir une chance d'avoir Candy il se devait de changer. Va t-il y arriver ? Sa famille va t-elle comprendre sa persévérance ?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Candy se leva ce matin là, heureuse d'être à la maison de Pony. Sa vie était formidable, entourée de gens qui l'aiment se disait-elle tout en ouvrant les volets. Sœur Maria s'affairait déjà à préparer les plus petits pour le petit-déjeuner. Mademoiselle Pony était quant à elle, comme tous les matins, dans son bureau, traitant les affaires courantes. Bientôt allait avoir lieu une journée d'ouverture où de futurs parents en mal d'enfants viendraient adopter les enfants. Candy rejoignit Sœur Maria pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Mademoiselle Pony interrompit sa tâche en entendant la voix de la toute jeune femme. Que de chemin parcourut ! Elle la revît alors courant à perdre son souffle sur la colline, grimpant aux arbres et jouant du lasso aussi bien qu'un garçon. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait craint que Candy ne soit jamais adoptée, trop garçon manqué pour ça et puis était arrivé le miracle. La vieille dame pinça les lèvres soudain songeuse. Oui Candy avait bel et bien été adoptée en tout premier par la famille Legrand, mais elle en était revenue transformée et jamais elle n'avait su ce qui s'était réellement passé à cette époque. Elle lâcha un soupir et se remit à la tâche. Des rires et le commencement d'un chahut lui fit prendre conscience de l'heure et lentement elle quitta sa chaise.

Les enfants s'étaient tous assis sur les bancs du réfectoire et se faisaient servir par Sœur Maria toujours aussi sérieuse et une Candy d'excellente humeur. _Ah Candy, tu apportes la joie partout où tu passes !_ Sourit en elle-même Mademoiselle Pony qui les rejoignit pour nourrir toutes ces petites bouches affamées.

Cette matinée était comme toutes les autres pour Candy. L'après-midi elle comptait bien retourner à Chicago régler les affaires courantes, mettre en ordre sa maison, bref rien d'extraordinaire pour la jeune femme qui le faisait toutes les semaines.

De son côté Niel rongeait son frein. Tous les jours il pensait à elle, tous les jours il ressassait la manière dont elle était intervenue par gentillesse dans sa vie bien réglée. Avant il la considérait comme une moins que rien, une fille sans famille qui ne méritait que le mépris mais tout était devenu différent depuis qu'elle l'avait soigné dans les secondes qui avaient suivi son accident de la route. Il repensa aussi à son courage lorsqu'elle avait fait face aux voyous qui le molestait. Décidément ces certitudes s'étaient envolées et maintenant se posait la question de « comment faire pour qu'elle m'aime ? ». Il était loin d'être idiot et connaissait la raison de ses dérobades. Malheureuse alors que ses parents l'avaient adopté et même dans les années qui suivirent alors que désormais elle était la fille de l'Oncle William, elle ne parvenait pas à être convaincue, que lui Niel avait changé. Après avoir demandé aux domestiques comment faire la cour à une jeune fille, après avoir espéré qu'elle devienne son épouse contre son gré et s'être dit qu'elle finirait bien par l'aimer, Niel se trouvait dans une impasse qui le minait. Élisa et sa mère s'en rendirent bien compte et tentèrent de le distraire par tout les moyens mais rien n'y faisait, Niel était toujours aussi taciturne. Tant et si bien que même Archibald et Annie se posèrent aussi des questions. Ce jour-là Niel s'était allongé contre un arbre et tentait de rassembler ses idées, de concevoir un plan efficace lorsqu'Archibald apparut en contre jour.

\- Humm ... euh ... bonjour Niel, excuse-moi de t'importuner mais ... il soupira tellement il ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Il faut dire que Niel et lui n'avait pas trop d'atomes crochus et s'ils se toléraient, ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. Mais voilà reprit-il, j'ai cru entendre (il fit un geste élégant de la main), j'ai cru comprendre que ... enfin Candy et toi ... et ... il se tût tandis que les oiseaux dans les branches s'étaient mis à donner un concert, et euh ... enfin pourquoi ? Moi et ... Annie et ... mon frère Alistair, étions tellement persuadés que tu la haïssais ...

Niel s'était assis à présent, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et les traits tirés, indiquant par là qu'il était en proie aux plus grandes questions.

\- Tu as raison Archi ... avant je la haïssais ! Ô que oui ! mais voilà ... je me rends compte à quel point j'étais un idiot et encore le qualificatif est gentil. Archi ... je l'aime vraiment mais elle me hait ! _Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Niel. Je ne sais plus comment faire pour qu'elle voit que j'ai changé !

\- Humm ... changé Niel ? Tu crois ? Moi je te vois tel que tu as toujours été rétorqua plus vivement qu'il l'aurait souhaité Archibald. Excuse-moi ... parfois je suis vif et peu diplomate.

\- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai changé ?

\- Non Niel, tu te morfonds, tu cogites, tu ressasses mais ... tu attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas or, je te le certifie elle ne le fera ... jamais ! Niel comment veux-tu qu'elle t'aime après tout le mal que ta sœur et toi lui avaient fait ?

\- Je sais (et en le disant Niel perçut comme une désagréable sensation de métal dans sa bouche). Je sais ... mais comment réparer ?

\- Peut-être qu'en avouant ... souffla Archibald peu certain que cette solution trouverait écho en son interlocuteur.

\- Si j'avoue ma sœur m'en voudra à vie ! Non, non Archibald je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Et bien ... je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre ! Niel comprend que Candy n'ira jamais vers toi si elle sait qu'elle sera à nouveau malheureuse, et crois-moi, même si elle ne le montre pas elle a énormément souffert chez toi ! Ces mots glacèrent un peu plus Niel qui commençait à prendre la mesure de ce qu'impliquaient ses sentiments.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as raison je le sais. Je me sens si ... mal ! c'est la première fois ! avec les autres bah ... tu les emmènes faire les boutiques, elles bavardent pour ne rien dire , bref elles m'indiffèrent ! je constate même que le fait qu'elles essaient de me parler m'agace prodigieusement.

Archibald sourit. Candy était tout sauf une fille superficielle. C'était la plus courageuse, toujours prête à aider quiconque se trouvait dans la difficulté, il était même quasi certain que si Élisa se trouvait en danger, Candy oublierait et irait l'aider alors que la réciprocité n'était pas gagnée.

\- Oui Niel, je le vois bien. Tu fais une tête d'enterrement dès que ta mère ou ta sœur t'amène une fille de la bonne société ... tu fais même pitié ! et Annie craint même pour ta santé. Niel se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Écoute ... Archibald fit un rapide 180 ° histoire de vérifier qu'aucun espion aux anglaises rousses se trouva dans les parages, écoute chuchota t-il ... Candy est à la maison de Pony, elle y seconde Sœur Maria parce que Mademoiselle Pony a prit de l'âge, voilà. Tu sais déjà où elle se trouve.

\- Humm ...

\- Niel reprit d'un air légèrement paternaliste Archibald, je pense qu'il faut que tu prennes ta vie en main. Je veux dire libère-toi de l'influence d'Élisa et de ta mère, tu verras que tu te sentiras mieux.

\- Oui ... c'est une idée ... je vais y réfléchir.

\- Bien ! En attendant nous, nous allons nous promener ... si tu veux te joindre à nous ... ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Merci, mais je vais réfléchir à ce que nous venons discuter et ... prendre une décision.

\- Voilà qui est parlé.

Candy était à dix mille lieux d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête de Niel. Non à ce moment là, elle montrait aux enfants comment se servir de son lasso. Tout le monde riait tandis que Sœur Maria de nature stricte par nature faisait une moue réprobatrice. Les enfants adoraient Candy et celle-ci leur rendait bien. La nature lui avait manqué et elle respira à plein poumons tout en levant les bras vers le ciel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son chêne centenaire, son compagnon depuis qu'elle avait été trouvé devant l'orphelinat, elle aimait à s'y réfugier dès qu'un coup dur s'abattait sur elle. Ses pensées la ramenèrent pendant un court instant au même chêne qui se trouvait à Londres, au collège Royal de St-Paul et l'image de Terry s'imposa avec pugnacité dans son esprit. _C'est fini maintenant se morigéna t-elle, c'est fini ... une page s'est tournée à New York sur le toit de l'hôpital ... il a choisi !_ Elle pinça les lèvres tandis qu'une rougeur fugace grimpait sur ses joues et parvenaient à ses tempes. Deux petites gouttes salées vinrent picoter ses yeux et Candy serra les poings. Elle se devait de l'oublier, s'était une obligation.

Elle se tourna vers la dizaine d'enfants qui la regardait interrogatifs. Un des plus grand qui répondait au prénom de Joey s'approcha :

\- Ça va Candy ?

\- Oui, oui Joey ça va ...

\- Alors pourquoi tu es triste des fois ? Renchérît Johanna, une petite fille brune et à la peau pâle et qui suçait encore son pouce.

\- C'est rien, c'est des soucis de grande personne.

\- Moi je grandirais jamais fit sur un ton boudeur Joey. Sœur Maria et toi des fois vous avez trop l'air sérieux.

\- Hélas Joey, tu sais la vie t'oblige à grandir même si toi tu ne le souhaites pas.

La lumière du jour commençait à diminuer et la voix cristalline mais néanmoins puissante de la Sœur, leur ordonnant de rentrer retentit.

\- Allez les enfants, hop tout le monde, n'allons pas fâcher Mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria fit Candy tout en louchant et prenant un air sévère qui fit rire aux éclats les enfants qui s'exécutèrent avec bonne grâce.

 _Candy a un sens inné de communication avec les enfants, elle est à l'aise avec eux ... cette petite a très bien mûrie, moi et Mademoiselle Pony pouvons être fières de nous,_ songea la sœur alors que la petite troupe s'affairait à présent pour mettre le couvert et accomplir les tâches habituelles.

Niel repensait à sa conversation d'avec Archibald. Oui il fallait qu'il change, qu'il montre à Candy qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon capricieux et surtout mauvais et sournois qu'il avait été. Il songea au ranch où il avait passé son enfance et son cœur manqua un battement ... mais oui ! voilà ce qu'il fallait faire ! soudain excité par son idée il ne tint plus en place et décida de passer le temps en allant du côté de la clinique où avait travaillé Candy. Ce soir il annoncera à la tablée sa décision qui ne trouverait aucun argument contraire. Sa mère serait soulagée de ne plus l'avoir en sa présence ainsi qu'Élisa, qui depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments envers Candy affichait un air méprisant et dégoûté.

Le Docteur Martin était là. Lorsqu'il vit Niel il manqua de s'évanouir devant la situation plus qu'improbable qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Un « Legrand » dans son établissement ! cela aurait été impensable il y a quelques mois ! et heureusement qu'il était à jeun sinon il aurait mit ça sur le compte de sa plus fidèle alliée depuis des années, sa fidèle bouteille d'alcool, son poison préféré.

\- Humm ... incroyable parvint-il à dire tout en analysant Niel de la tête aux pieds. Que ... enfin que me vaut votre visite dans mon _très_ modeste établissement ?

\- Je viens voir si je peux vous être utile à quelque chose fit lentement Niel qui observait d'un air catastrophé cet endroit qu'on pourrait qualifier de « miteux » sans craindre de se tromper.

\- Quoi vous un _Monsieur_? Vous êtes de bonne famille à ce que je crois lui susurra sur un ton plus qu'ironique le Docteur Martin. J'ai peine à croire que vous ... enfin venir ici et me proposer de l'aide est en dessous de vos capacités, non ?

Niel se sentait à présent blessé par ces propos. _Évidemment qu'il ne peut que penser comme ça ! Comment en serait-il autrement ? Pourquoi lui aussi aurait-il une autre opinion de moi ?_

De son côté le Docteur Martin réfléchissait à toute vitesse, son esprit plus alerte depuis qu'il était en sevrage. _Il me paraît complètement perdu, hum ... peut-être aime t-il vraiment Candy ... d'ailleurs comment ne pas apprécier cette jeune fille ? Elle a tout pour elle, vraiment tout ... je ne dois pas décourager une bonne motivation et puis j'ai besoin d'aide, tout seul c'est pas simple ... et après tout pourquoi pas ?_

\- Bien ! Et bien Monsieur Legrand je vous prie de m'excuser pour mes propos ironiques mais votre présence, ici, dans ma clinique des plus modeste m'a fait ... pour tout vous dire un choc ! Alors si vous le voulez bien, je vous prend comme assistant. Ça vous va ?

\- Merci ! Niel avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Par contre euh ... pour le salaire ... ici nous soignons des gens modestes, très modestes, qui n'ont souvent aucun moyen ... nous nous adaptons avec ce que nous avons !

\- Ça me va, je ne demande rien en retour.

 _Niel Legrand qui veut travailler gratis ! décidemment cette petite fait des miracles partout où elle passe._

\- Bien ! Alors voilà ce que vous allez faire ...

Le Docteur Martin passa la fin de l'après-midi à expliquer à Niel comment ranger, stériliser les bandes, compresses, monter un semblant de dossier pour les patients. Tant et si bien que lorsque Niel quitta la clinique le temps avait si bien passé qu'il avait raté l'heure du dîner. Il se sentait heureux, oui heureux ! pour la première fois il avait été utile et avait appris quelque chose.

Terry était retourné auprès de Suzanne, et avait repris le chemin des studios. Il était en pleine répétition du _« Le songe d'une nuit d'été»_ de William Shakespeare, et s'était plongé à cœur et à corps perdu dans son rôle. Les jours se déroulaient et Terry s'arrangeait pour ne pas avoir à rentrer trop tôt chez lui. L'idée de faire face à Suzanne et surtout au dragon qu'était sa mère le rendait malade. Il se savait prisonnier cependant mais qu'aurait-il pû faire d'autre ? Sans Suzanne et son intervention il serait handicapé, sa carrière totalement fichue ... mais son cœur était à Candy, à cette fille aux tâches de son, si adorable ... mais qu'il avait abandonné au Collège Royal de St-Paul ... son destin aurait-il été modifié s'il avait fait un autre choix ? Ce jour là, comme tout les autres avant et ceux qui suivront, Terry noya son chagrin d'un grand gâchis dans le liquide empoisonné qui lui donnait l'illusion d'être dans un monde meilleure, un monde dans lequel la souffrance n'existait plus.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

La matinée s'était déroulée comme les autres, la routine balisant le quotidien de tous à l'Orphelinat. La nature revivait, le vieux chêne était toujours là, trônant comme le Roi des arbres au-dessus de ce petit monde d'humain, immuable. Mademoiselle Pony se sentait de plus en plus douloureuse et les jours qui se suivaient lui montraient impitoyables qu'ils étaient que la vieillesse et sa finalité gagnaient du terrain sur sa volonté, bientôt il allait falloir se rendre à l'évidence ... elle allait devait s'arrêter de s'occuper de l'Orphelinat, devant trop âgée pour être efficace. Qui pourrait prendre sa place ? Elle l'avait toute trouvée, bien sûr, Sœur Maria serait impeccable pour ce rôle mais sa froideur et son manque de spontanéité pourraient être des défauts pour s'entendre avec les enfants, de plus sa rigueur toute « militaire » ne l'aiderait pas non plus à ce niveau-là. Souvent elle avait d'ailleurs manqué de l'appeler néanmoins affectueusement « Mon adjudant » ... elle rougit devant sa petite espièglerie, et se consola en se disant qu'elle n'était pas Dieu après tout, et qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir des failles. _**Mais qui pour seconder Sœur Maria ?**_ Elle avait également sa petite idée, mais un sentiment de culpabilité, lancinait dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle ait le cœur net à ce sujet.

Candy était entrain d'habiller un des petits lorsque la voix fluette de Mademoiselle Pony l'appela ainsi que Sœur Maria.

Elle avait maigri, et ses articulations douloureuses étaient enflées par endroit. Candy eut le cœur serré, se rendant compte que Mademoiselle Pony n'était plus aussi vaillante que par le passé.

\- Voilà ... son regard allait et venait sur les deux femmes. Voilà j'ai bien réfléchi ses derniers jours et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je deviens trop vieille pour... elle s'interrompit tandis que Sœur Maria avait porté sa main droite devant sa bouche, horrifiée, présentant ce qu'elle allait dire. Oui Sœur Maria, cela devient évident ! Je suis trop âgée à présent pour m'occuper de l'Orphelinat ! Elle sourit avec bonté envers cette femme qui l'avait accompagné dans sa tâche la majorité de sa vie. C'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau. Candy je te demande par avance de me pardonner de ce que je vais te demander et tu es en droit de refuser bien sûr ... voilà ... pourrais-tu seconder Sœur Maria ? Je vous cède ma place, volontiers ma Sœur, mon amie avant tout !

\- Oh Mademoiselle Pony ! La sœur si stricte habituellement ne parvenait pas à retenir sa peine. Je ne peux pas accepter ... je ...

\- Si, si vous le pouvez, je le sais ...

\- Mais ... et vous ? Qu'allez-vous devenir ?

\- Moi ? Ôh et bien je vous proposerez bien de rester ici finir mes vieux jours, sauf si vous considérez que je suis un poids insurmontable.

\- Jamais je ne vous considèrerai de cette manière ! Fit une Candy encore sous le choc.

\- Oh mon enfant, Candy tu as toujours été si adorable ... alors mon enfant d'ailleurs, qu'elle est ta réponse ?

\- Et bien ... je ... vous savez que je travaille aussi à la Clinique du Docteur Martin ... il a été si gentil avec moi, il m'a proposé du travail alors que tout le monde refusait, je ne peux pas lui faire faux-bond !

\- Tu continueras de t'y rendre une semaine sur deux, il n'y a pas de problème fit Sœur Maria.

\- Alors Candy ? Veux-tu bien seconder Sœur Maria ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, les enfants sont adorables, je me sens bien avec eux. _**Ils me font sortir de mon chagrin d'avoir perdu Terry ...**_

\- Bon et bien c'est arrangé. Maintenant Candy laisse-nous, que je montre les subtilités administratives à Sœur Maria.

Le Grand Chêne remua ses feuilles sous l'effet d'un vent frais, et Candy sourit. À chaque fois que quelque chose intervenait dans sa vie, que ce soit bénéfique ou non, elle aimait y trouver refuge et cette fois-ci encore, elle ne dérogea pas à ce besoin impérieux.

Niel tout en passant le balai dans la clinique avait le cœur léger. Déjà deux jours qu'il venait avec plaisir. Son projet d'aller s'expatrier au Ranch et revoir son père avait reçu un avis très favorable de la part de son père et de sa sœur. La tante Elroy n'avait rien dit, affichant toujours comme à l'ordinaire un air froid et autoritaire. Il en avait informé le Docteur Martin qui du coup avait fait une moue dubitative. Il était content contre toute attente de son jeune assistant. Il apprenait vite, s'intéressait à tout ce qui touchait le médical. Bientôt Niel émit le désir de faire des soins un peu plus compliqué et le Docteur Martin les lui montra pour ensuite le laisser faire tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Lorsque la clinique était vide, Niel entreprit de poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par l'esprit, sur tout les sujets. Il dévora les quelques livres de médecine qui trônaient dans une petite bibliothèque et le Docteur Martin se surprit à l'apprécier. Niel s'avérait être opiniâtre, volontaire, méticuleux dans ce qu'il lui donnait comme tâche à accomplir, même les plus dégradantes, décidément rien ne tournait rond depuis que le jeune homme c'était entiché de son infirmière !

La fin de semaine arriva vite et Niel ressentit comme un regret à quitter cet endroit qui n'était plus si miteux que ça. Il avait soigneusement caché à sa sœur et à sa mère où il se rendait. Il garait sa toute nouvelle voiture devant un magasin de luxe de Chicago et partait à pied jusqu'à la clinique. Son subterfuge avait fonctionné à merveille mais maintenant il fallait partir. Il remercia chaleureusement ce petit homme moustachu qui lui avait tant appris en une semaine ! Ce dernier l'encouragea alors à poursuivre dans la voie médicale. Il avait décelé que Niel avait de grandes capacités mais encore faudrait-il qu'il ne reprenne pas ses détestables habitudes méprisantes envers ceux qui n'étaient pas nés dans de bonnes familles.

Cet après-midi là, le soleil bien haut dardait ses rayons puissants, illuminant même les endroits les plus sombres. Niel roulait cheveux aux vents, prenant garde aux nids de poule qui jonchaient la route qui menait au Ranch. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Son père détestait par dessus tout les bruits de la ville, la superficialité des gens qui s'y trouvaient. D'aussi loin que ses souvenirs le ramenait son père avait toujours été un homme de terrain. Il le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir épousé sa mère par amour mais par obligation ... cela expliquait pourquoi c'était sa mère qui s'était chargé de son éducation et de celle de sa sœur. Il pinça les lèvres repensant à la soi-disant éducation des enfants de bonne famille et se jura que jamais il ferait de même à ses propres enfants.

Son père apparut alors qu'il franchissait le monumental portail délimitant la propriété. Il se tenait droit comme un « i », une canne garantissait son équilibre. Niel vit un bandage grossier sur la main qui la tenait.

En discutant Niel se dit que son père avait bien vieillit même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Ce dernier s'enquit du bout des lèvres de la santé et du train-train familial de sa femme et de sa fille, glissant qu'il n'avait de leurs nouvelles que grâce aux factures. Niel contrit s'excusa pour le sort qu'avait connu sa voiture ... et tout naturellement aborda la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait au Ranch. Il tût cependant son désir profond d'apprendre la médecine, pour plus tard se promit-il.

\- Candy ? Toi ? Niel tu plaisantes !

\- Non Père ... non ... il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas celle que tu crois !

\- Ta mère et tout le monde l'a bien constaté ... cette fille est une voleuse !

Niel rougit et serra alors les poings et ferma les yeux. Le moment qu'il redoutait était là et bien là. Il allait falloir de toute urgence laver la femme qu'il aimait de ces calomnies.

\- Non ... Nous t'avons menti.

\- Si tu m'avais menti, les domestiques auraient dit que Candy était innocente !

\- Non père répondit doucement Niel en souriant, non ! Mère leur avait fait comprendre que s'ils ne disaient pas comme nous et ce depuis le début que vous adoptiez des orphelins, ils pourraient perdre leur place. Père – il leva les yeux au plafond – père reprit-il, avec Mère nous avions, _devions avoir toujours raison !_ et sa gorge se noua soudain.

\- Tu veux dire que Candy a été sali ? Qu'elle a été envoyée au Mexique à tort ! je n'en crois rien !

\- Appelle les domestiques, garanti leurs qu'ils ne perdront pas leur place s'ils racontent réellement ce qu'ils ont vu.

\- Bien ! DOROTHY !

Dorothy était toujours au service de cette famille et avait bien connu Candy car à l'époque leur âge était très proche. Son cœur avait manqué un battement lorsqu'elle avait vu Niel arriver seul. Malgré elle, elle se souviendrait toujours de ce que Candy avait dû subir à l'époque ou ils étaient tous des enfants. C'est en tremblant qu'elle ouvrit la porte du salon, se demandant bien pourquoi Monsieur Legrand l'appelait de façon si autoritaire.

\- Dorothy ... je veux que vous me rapportiez e-xac-te-ment les faits qui se sont déroulés dans la grange dans laquelle Candy à cette époque dormait.

\- Je ne peux pas Monsieur fit Dorothy la voix presque inaudible.

\- Et pourquoi ça je vous prie ?

\- Je ... je tiens à mon emploi Monsieur souffla Dorothy rouge comme si un feu puissant se tenait en lieu et place de Monsieur Legrand.

\- Ne craignez rien pour votre place, quoique vous me rapportiez des faits, vous resterez à mon service. Je vous écoute.

Dorothy respira profondément. Ses épaules avaient comme un poids qui l'écrasaient, était-ce le regard inquisiteur de Niel qu'elle sentait ainsi ?

\- Dorothy racontez ... je vous promets que vous n'aurez aucun châtiment.

\- Monsieur, monsieur Niel (ce dernier hocha gravement la tête) – elle déglutit tandis que son visage de rouge était passé à pâle comme la mort – monsieur je ne vous cache pas que j'ai peur ...

Monsieur Legrand lâcha un soupir. C'était donc si grave que ça ... il tapota des doigts sur les accoudoirs, marquant ainsi un léger sentiment d'impatience.

\- Dorothy c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain fit-il d'un ton coupant.

\- Je ... j'y vais Monsieur. Dorothy debout, tordant ses mains racontât alors tout ce que Candy avait subi de son premier jour jusqu'à celui, ou fatidique, humiliée elle avait été accusée d'un vol imaginaire (épisode 15/115).

Candy était retourné à la clinique et était ébahie au récit que lui faisait le Docteur Martin sur la venue dans son établissement de Niel. Elle avait peine à y croire ! Cet avorton ! ce garçon méchant avait certainement fait ça pour l'énerver, pour lui montrer sa ténacité et cela lui gâcha définitivement la journée. De son côté le Docteur Martin affichait un air jovial. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que parfois le destin joue des tours pendables aux marionnettes que nous sommes.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous prenez cet air ! Grrr ... ce garçon est insupportable ! suffisant, méprisant ! je ne comprends pas une seconde comment vous ne vous êtes pas aperçu qu'il se jouait de vous !

\- Et bien Candy je pense surtout c'est qu'il est follement amoureux de vous ! il se remet en question lui ! Et vous devriez lui en être reconnaiss ... il n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot qu'une Candy ébouriffée se planta devant lui, suffoquant presque.

\- Reconnaissante ? Mais de quoi ? Grâce à lui et à sa famille j'ai perdu mon emploi à la clinique ...

\- Que vous pouvez reprendre à tout moment, le professeur Léonard ne cesse de me harceler d'ailleurs !

\- Il a cédé à cette femme ... non mais ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec les Legrand ... ni les André d'ailleurs !

\- Je pense que Niel est tenace, et même s'il a beaucoup de défauts il ne vous lâchera pas comme ça.

\- Je ne céderai pas ... jamais et Candy s'appliqua à astiquer encore plus fort ce qu'elle nettoyait comme si elle voulait que la planche de bois sur laquelle elle avait jeté son dévolu, devienne transparente.

Niel se cassa les dents aux portes de l'Orphelinat. Candy était à Chicago jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et il faudrait qu'il repasse s'il voulait la voir. Sœur Maria s'enquit néanmoins de l'objet de sa demande. Monsieur Legrand lui, souffrait de plus en plus de sa main qui l'avait amortie dans sa chute. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien de cassé mais de temps à autre la douleur lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et du coup c'était une bonne chose que Niel soit de retour ... peut-être reprendrait-il en main l'exploitation familiale ... mais pour l'instant il y avait d'autres priorités et non des moindre.

Tout était à nouveau en ordre lorsque Candy quitta Chicago. De nouveau à l'Orphelinat elle se plongea corps et âme dans l'organisation du quotidien de ce petit monde. C'est en pleine réflexion avec Sœur Maria qu'un bruit de moteur brouilla le calme habituel. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Candy alla ouvrir sans tarder, le visiteur allait bientôt être victime de son succès auprès des enfants car conduisant _une voiture_.

Niel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Candy faillit lui claquer la porte au nez mais parvint in extremis à reprendre le contrôle de son émotion première.

\- Niel ... ça alors, que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ... grinça t-elle.

\- Bonjour Candy, quelle joie de voir que tu es revenue.

Elle contracta ses doigts qui se regroupèrent dans sa paume, ses ongles entrèrent dans sa chair et elle inspira profondément. Il n'avait donc encore pas compris !

\- Niel ... je ne vais pas sans cesse te dire le fond de ma pensée, tu la connais gronda t-elle.

\- Certes mais peut-être seras-tu moins agressive lorsque tu entendras ma proposition.

\- Ça m'étonnerai mais dis toujours ...

\- Mon père diminue, sa santé décline et il a besoin d'une assistance médicale. Il lui tendit un papier signé d'un médecin attestant que son père avait besoin de soins. Elle leva un visage méfiant vers lui. Tu vois, je pense que tu es la seule infirmière qui peut l'aider.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Je suis déjà tombée dans tes pièges Niel, à toi et à Élisa ! je ne veux pas retourner dans ton Ranch, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non ... je veux, et mon père veux, que ce soit toi !

\- Écoute, je déteste cet endroit, je le déteste mais comme tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer !

\- Je te fais la promesse que ce n'est pas une piège ou une quelconque méchanceté, Candy ...

Elle lâcha un soupir. Elle avait encore perdu, cédé à cette impulsion folle de venir en aide à quiconque en avait besoin. Une porte de sortie se dessina cependant ... peut-il le fait de la conduire à l'Orphelinat et à Chicago le freinerait ...

Niel en entendant sa requête éclata de rire ! bien sûr que cela ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire et Candy n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Sœur Maria ne lui facilita pas la tâche non plus, lui assurant qu'elle parviendrait à gérer seule le petit établissement et que même si Mademoiselle Pony était diminué, ça tournerait, comme toujours.

Tout en préparant ses affaires Candy se promit que si elle ne supportait pas cet endroit, et surtout les personnes s'y trouvant, elle fuirait à toute jambe, à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Niel se garda bien d'afficher sa victoire. Tout en roulant il lui jetait des regards dérobés et vit que Candy se raidissait à l'approche du Ranch. Arrivé presque à destination, elle ressentit le besoin impérieux de s'arrêter. Niel s'exécuta, inquiet devant la pâleur de sa passagère.

\- Candy ... commença t-il prudent, rien ne va t'arriver ...

\- Je sais soupira t-elle tout en s'efforçant de garder une voix normale, enfin je pense mais ... elle se prit le visage entre ses mains glacées, mais j'ai peur, et moi ... tout mon être a peur Niel, fit-elle le regardant le visage marqué par une crainte qui trouvait ses racines dans le passé. Je n'ai pas oublié Niel, sa voix à présent suintait une angoisse irrationnelle. Niel, fit-elle en expirant plus fort, et en tentant d'imprimer une respiration normale, il faut que je descende, son regard devient d'un coup suppliant, elle ajouta tout bas un « s'il-te plait » qui lui fit arrêté doucement la voiture.

Niel pinça les lèvres très contrarié. _**Bien sûr qu'elle n'a rien oublié ! Comment le pourrait-elle ? Si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot ... mon Dieu quel idiot ... que dis-je ... quel monstre j'ai été**_ _!_ Il regardait Candy, anxieux à présent de voir dans quel état elle se trouvait. La peur de voir resurgir les fantômes malfaisants du passé avait investit ses jambes à présent et elle chancela légèrement. _**Ça va aller ... Niel a changé, enfin il semble avoir changé et Élisa n'est pas là ... ça va bien se passer ...**_ En regardant autour d'elle, elle reconnut la route et sut qu'elle ne se trouvait pas très loin à présent du Ranch de son enfance.

Niel qui la surveillait, inquiet, vit qu'elle paraissait aller mieux et lui ouvrit la portière.

\- Allez Candy monte !

\- Non Niel, s'il-te-plait ... ne me force pas, ça me fait du bien de marcher sinon je crois que je vais carrément être malade les derniers mètres ... . Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se dirigea à pieds vers le domaine des Legrand. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas la conduisaient vers la bâtisse majestueuse, des souvenirs enfouis refaisaient tour à tour surface **(épisodes 5/115 à 15/115)**. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau des marches. Marches inoubliables puisque Niel dès leur première rencontre lui avait lancé un seau d'eau glacée. Toute chaleur avait disparue et son visage était toujours aussi pâle. Niel se gara juste derrière elle mais elle n'y fit à peine attention. Une émotion d'humiliation, de destruction, trop longtemps contenue la submergea. Les vannes mentales trop longtemps fermées à double tour s'ouvrirent alors avec force et détermination sur le lieu de leur traumatisme.

Niel à présent était complètement désemparé devant la jeune femme. L'étendue du mal qui lui avait fait rejaillissait à présent sur lui et il ne savait pas du tout comment y faire face. Il hésita à la consoler parce qu'il se doutait, il anticipait peut-être un peu trop qu'elle allait à nouveau le rejeter. Du coup il se contenta d'un timide « Candy ... ».

Celle-ci au bout de quelques minutes parvint à contrôler le choc de se trouver à l'endroit où elle avait vécu l'enfer. Elle renifla, chercha un mouchoir et reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une seconde que se fut si dur de revenir sur les pas de son enfance. Un frisson tenace la parcourut, son corps entier était glacé.

Elle tourna enfin vers le jeune homme lui aussi secoué d'avoir vu les conséquences de ses actes, un visage encore humide. L'envie de la prendre dans ses bras l'envahit tout d'un coup mais c'était trop tôt, son corps envoyait des messages contradictoires à sa raison, mais il savait que cette dernière détenait la vérité.

\- Je suis désolée parvint-elle à balbutier tout en essuyant ses yeux vert... je suis désolée. Niel montrait à présent un visage atterré. _**Il m'aimerait donc vraiment ?**_ S'interrogea alors de façon tout à fait impromptue Candy.

Il se racla la gorge puis baissa la tête, honteux.

\- C'est moi qui le suis. Je me suis très mal conduit envers toi. Candy ouvrit alors la bouche de surprise, c'était en effet la première fois que Niel daignait descendre de son piédestal et qu'il reconnaissait que son attitude n'avait pas été exemplaire. _**Je t'aime et tu finiras par me pardonner, mais je dois laisser faire le temps.**_ Ses yeux prirent une lueur fugace, déterminée. Allez termina t-il, viens, mon père nous attend.

Candy le suivit non sans jeter un regard méfiant au balcon qui surplombait la majestueuse entrée.

Dorothy et un autre domestique les attendaient et faisaient comme une haie d'honneur. Un malaise envahit la jeune femme, jamais cette famille n'avait montré autant d'égard.

À l'étage Niel lui montra sa chambre. C'était la même qu'elle avait connu à son premier passage. Elle posa sa valise sur le lit et se dit qu'elle rangerait plus tard. Dans le couloir une porte, à elle seule elle symbolisait le moment ou l'enfer allait commencé. ils s'y dirigeaient tout normalement puisque c'était le salon. Son angoisse, ses souvenirs réapparurent comme tapis derrière un bosquet, à l'affût d'une proie affaiblie. Elle s'arrêta nette devant, blanche comme un linge, proche du malaise.

\- Candy ? fit doucement Niel tout en s'approchant d'elle. Son attitude raide, immobile, sourde à son appel ne le rassura pas du tout sur son état. Cette pièce, cachait la pire des humiliations ( **épisode 5/15** ) qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à subir. Ce souvenir revint à la charge encore plus incisif, plus meurtrier que les autres, comme si elle le revivait dans le présent, avec énormément plus de puissance dans la cruauté qu'elle ne l'avait ressenti la première fois. Elle revît le moment ou elle avait dû se mettre à genoux devant Niel et Élisa, le tout sous la présidence de Madame Legrand. Une larme retardataire suivi d'un sanglot la secoua.

\- Candy ? fit à nouveau Niel qui luttait en lui-même pour l'entourer de ses bras. _**Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois constater par toi-même l'étendue du mal que tu lui as fait, que ta famille lui a fait subir.**_ Il serra les dents, c'était un supplice d'un genre nouveau. Elle lui fit face enfin, le visage défait par tant d'émotions négatives depuis son arrivée. Il soupira, il se retrouvait devant la tâche immense de réparer les dégâts qu'il lui avait lui et sa sœur. Candy je te promets que tu ne vivras plus de ... de mauvais traitements ! je te le promets ! lui murmura t-il, la mine déconfite. Comme réponse elle hocha timidement la tête. Ça va aller ? Elle hocha la tête affirmativement tout en inspirant profondément. Allez entrons ... et Niel ouvrit la porte maudite. Elle inspira à nouveau et s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, _**tout cela c'était du passé, rien que le passé**_ se mit t-elle à se répéter, recherchant par tous les moyens à reprendre confiance.

Monsieur Legrand vit entrer une jeune femme timide, pâle, mais toujours aussi jolie malgré son visage sur lequel les traumatismes anciens avaient imprimé leurs marques, indélébiles. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait. _**Évidemment, ma femme l'a mené tellement durement, si ce n'est d'une manière pire que les autres !**_ un sentiment de colère l'investit et lorsque cela était, il tirait plus fort sur sa pipe. Évidemment son fils avait bon goût, ne pût-il s'empêcher de se dire. La jeune femme était comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Néanmoins après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre la tâche n'allait pas être simple. La conversation tourna autour de l'organisation des soins, des obligations de Candy et surtout comment les tenir. L'acquisition d'une voiture s'imposa aux deux hommes au cours de leur échange.

\- Oui une voiture s'impose, n'est-ce pas Candy ?. L'intéressée était retournée momentanément dans ses pensées et revint au présent lorsque Niel l'interpella une deuxième fois. Elle avait bien entendu que le sujet tournait autour de l'acquisition d'une voiture mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les deux hommes requerraient son avis.

\- Pour vous Mademoiselle, fit très sérieusement Monsieur Legrand. Candy à ses mots ne put contenir un éclat de rire aussitôt réprimé et son visage fut à nouveau marqué par la tristesse.

\- Pour moi ? rétorqua t-elle sur un ton ironique mais ça coûte énormément ! Je n'ai pas les moyens financiers et puis j'ai mes jambes c'est plus écono ... Monsieur Legrand l'interrompit d'un geste autoritaire.

\- Il n'en est pas question Mademoiselle André, vous _**devez**_ avoir une voiture. Mon fils va m'aider dans l'exploitation et s'il fait votre chauffeur cela nous sera difficile, cela nous rendra la vie plus compliquée donc le plus simple est que vous ayez votre propre moyen de locomotion, vous nous comprenez ?

Candy pensa un instant à la famille André qui certainement allait être furieuse pour cet achat.

\- Oui ... mais ... je vous répète que je n'ai pas les moyens d'en acquérir une, et que de surcroît je vous rappelle que nous les femmes ne conduisons pas ... je ... je ne sais pas conduire !

\- Oui c'est un fait marmonna Monsieur Legrand, cette fois irrité. Qu'importe, la voiture vous est indispensable s'il le faut je me déplacerai moi-même aux autorités.

\- Je t'apprendrais intervint Niel déterminé.

\- Toi ? M'enfin Niel ... enfin ! répéta t-elle secouée. Elle se remémora la façon très sportive dont Niel conduisait et recula quelque peu.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées il lui susurra un « Ne t'inquiète pas mon dernier accident m'a assagi » et il lui décocha un sourire malicieux.

Je ne peux pas, je vous dis et répète ...

 _ **Elle ne cédera pas, toujours têtue ... Je vais donc la mettre en confiance.**_ _**Cette réticence doit provenir de cette femme austère et froide, la Tante Elroy, humm ...**_ Monsieur Legrand prit une teinte colorée au niveau de ses joues.

\- Mademoiselle André je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé ici. Candy sentit une chaleur intense l'envahir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. _**Oui elle était une voleuse et pour une raison obscure le père avait décidé de la remercier pour se penchant, peut-être devenait-il en plus de chuter plus souvent, un peu perdu du fait d'une mémoire peu fiable.**_

\- Monsieur, oui je suis une voleuse, elle remua soudain mal à l'aise. Vous vous rappelez ? Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Candy malgré sa voix incertaine, menaçant de se briser à tout moment. Le père de Niel se troubla quelques secondes, quant à Niel il s'était imperceptiblement tendu. Le sexagénaire soupira tout en s'adossant plus confortablement.

\- Non ... n'essayez pas de me mentir, ma famille compte des menteurs professionnels et peu dans cette ville leur arrive à la cheville. Il joignit ses mains et se pencha en avant. Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas murmura t-il tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux, vous ne l'avez jamais été. Candy à ses mots se détourna, mal à l'aise et jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'un Niel qui avait nettement perdu à ce moment là sa suffisance coutumière. _**Se pourrait-il qu'il est dit à son père la Vérité ? L'unique Vérité ?**_

\- Et ma famille vous doit bien une voiture, si ce n'est plus ajouta t-il contrit. Il la scruta à nouveau avec attention, quelques secondes. Je vois bien que cela vous gêne poursuivit-il se rendossant à son dossier confortable et épais, qu'à cela ne tienne lui sourit-il, je verrais avec l'Oncle William et il mâchonna le tuyau de sa pipe.

\- Mons ... Candy fut une nouvelle fois interrompue. Monsieur Legrand avait lui aussi l'habitude d'être obéi au doigt et à l'œil et d'un geste à nouveau lui imposa le silence.

\- Il n'y a pas de « Monsieur » qui tienne, en attendant vous irez cet après-midi en ville et vous vous choisirez une voiture. Niel vous conseillera.

\- Mais je ... enfin Monsieur ... j'ose imaginer si votre épouse et votre fille l'apprend, elles vont m'en vouloir et ...

\- Et ? J'aimerai bien voir ça rétorqua mordant Monsieur Legrand. Personne, moi vivant dans cette demeure, ne vous nuira plus. Mon fils Niel et moi même allons y veiller désormais. Candy n'en revenait pas. _**Je suis en plein rêve**_ _..._ se disait elle, encore sous le choc.

Candy parla peu durant le déjeuner, laissant Niel et son père deviser sur la question de l'exploitation. Niel la surprenait et elle lui jetait des coup d'œil à la dérobade. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Voilà qu'elle le trouvait agréable à regarder ! son visage était parfait, ses yeux étaient chaud et l'enveloppaient d'un amour quasi illimité, et elle se surprit à vouloir se lover dans ses bras. Il était agréable, prévenant, tout à fait à l'opposé de son comportement des années précédentes. Une rougeur fugace traversait de temps à autre ses joues et Candy s'obligea à concentrer son attention ailleurs que sur ce garçon, presqu'un homme à présent. Même la pièce devint moins désagréable à son souvenir. C'est ainsi que le déjeuner se déroula comme dans un rêve. Lorsqu'enfin il s'acheva, Candy remercia chaleureusement son hôte. _**Cette petite est adorable, spontanée mais tout de même adorable,**_ pensait Monsieur Legrand qui l'avait (malgré tout ce qu'avaient pu raconter sur elle sa femme et ses enfants) toujours gardé en haute estime. Il alla faire sa sieste de bonne humeur.

Niel vint la chercher dans sa chambre alors qu'elle finissait de ranger ses quelques vêtements, pour aller en ville. Le trajet s'effectua dans un silence de cathédrale. Candy avait le ventre noué, rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir une voiture encore faudrait-il qu'elle sache comme la conduire car jusqu'à présent elle n'avait vu que des hommes au volant.

\- Tu t'inquiètes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Niel, je l'avoue soupira t-elle ... je n'ai jamais piloté ce genre d'engin tu t'en doutes bien ...

\- Je te montrerai avant de revenir au Ranch, tu verras que ce n'est pas compliqué !.

\- Niel ...

\- Humm ...

\- Merci lui chuchota t-elle soudain, lui décochant un sourire joyeux. Prudemment elle se tourna vers la vitre pour ne pas le regarder. Elle entendit juste un « de rien » suivi d'un petit ricanement qui ne lui fut contre toute attente, pas désagréable.

Les voitures étaient toutes magnifiques. Candy les regardait d'un air absent, incapable de décider laquelle lui conviendrait. Un autre détail la chiffonnait, aucun prix n'était indiqué.

Le vendeur s'adressa en premier à Niel, s'enquit du type de véhicule qu'il souhait mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il apprit que la voiture était pour la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Madame, avez-vous fait votre choix ? fit-il d'un ton affable.

\- Euh ... en fait je ne sais pas, je ... elle lança un regard désespéré à Niel.

\- Et bien tu as l'embarras du choix, qu'importe la voiture que tu choisiras lui chuchota t-il dans l'oreille d'un air espiègle.

\- Niel il n'y a pas de prix ...

\- Et ?

\- Mais j'aime bien savoir ... elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Candy lâcha un soupir quelque peu exaspéré. _**Forcément « ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! » toi tu n'as jamais manqué de rien ...**_ son regard fut soudain attiré par une affiche à la peinture passée sur laquelle était inscrit « occasions ». Sans hésiter elle s'y dirigea. Des voitures par dizaines étaient parfaitement bien alignées. Certaines étaient là depuis longtemps au vu de la poussière qui s'y était amoncelée. Niel la prit par le bras.

\- Père a bien souligné, une voiture _**neuve.**_

\- Celles-ci feront aussi bien l'affaire, non ?

\- Non, fit péremptoire Niel tout en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais et en oscillant la tête de droite à gauche.

Au bout d'une heure bien passée, Candy monta à la place du conducteur pour la première fois. Son cœur à présent montrait des signes d'emballement alors que Niel montait à ses côtés et la première leçon de conduite commença. Au fur et à mesure des minutes Candy prit confiance graduellement en elle. L'après-midi tirait sur sa fin quand les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le concessionnaire. Niel laissa Candy partir devant et la suivit de près, pas à pas, ou plutôt de roues à roues. Toute à sa concentration elle ne pouvait voir le visage radieux de Niel. Il sentait que quelque chose avait gagné sur la réticence de la jeune fille, et le parfum de la victoire le submergea. _**Doucement ... se morigéna t-il, doucement, c'est maintenant qu'il faut que tu sois prudent ! Candy a cédé quelque chose, mais elle est encore sur ses gardes, elle se méfie toujours,**_ ses mains se crispèrent imperceptiblement sur le volant en bois précieux. _**Je l'aime, je serais très patient, plus que tu ne le crois Candy, mais tu m'appartiendras et tu seras la femme la plus convoitée de toute l'Amérique, je te promets que je te rendrais la plus heureuse qu'il m'est possible.**_ Il leva alors les yeux vers le ciel qui s'irisait d'un bleu plus sombre, le prenant à témoin de sa promesse.

Monsieur Legrand quant à lui attendait son petit monde et quand il vit arriver Candy au volant de la voiture qui lui avait semblé être la plus modeste il ne put retenir un petit rire tout en faisant une petite moue qui signifiait « _**je m'en serais bien douté !**_ »

\- Bien ! Bravo Candy alors cela n'a pas été trop difficile ?

\- Niel m'a bien montré, merci encore lui souffla t-elle les yeux brillants.

\- Candy a été bonne élève fit la voix chaude du jeune dont elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant dans son dos.

Lorsque la nuit tomba Candy eut des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Niel s'était montré charmant, loin de l'arrogance qu'il affichait d'ordinaire. Il avait même réussi à lui faire oublier que cet endroit avait été synonyme de d'humiliations en tout genre. Ce qui était plus problématique, c'est qu'elle ne le trouvait plus aussi indifférent qu'elle le lui avait si souvent clamé ces derniers temps.

Niel lui alla dans la cour, là où était stationnée la voiture de Candy et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait passé une excellente journée. Elle avait enfin baissé sa garde à son égard mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée de ça il était certain. Son visage se ferma soudain quand les visages de sa sœur et de sa mère traversèrent son esprit. Il allait falloir jouer serrer. Il tenait trop à Candy pour qu'à nouveau elle soit malheureuse.

Monsieur Legrand de sa fenêtre regardait le parc, la grange pas très loin où Candy avait fini par dormir et son visage s'assombrit. Il tira un peu plus fort sur sa pipe et sa bouche laissa échapper un nuage de fumée au parfum légèrement sucré et à l'odeur spéciale, spécifique à ce tabac. Il était plongé dans les souvenirs et ne put s'empêcher de conclure que Candy était toujours la même petite fille spontanée qu'il avait connu, mais avait énormément mûrie. Il avait été mit plus ou moins au courant de sa vie mouvementée mais avec les dires d'Élisa et de sa femme. Autant dire qu'il ne savait rien et qu'on lui avait rapporté des mensonges. _**Niel tu as fais le meilleure choix possible, Candy est celle qu'il te faut. Tu changes, tu es entrain de changer sans que tu t'en rendes compte ... et en mieux. Cette fille pourrait changer n'importe quel métal vulgaire en or le plus pur, ne la perd pas ... tu peux compter sur moi, comme soutien indéfectible.**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

La semaine au Ranch se déroula sans problème. Niel de grossier personnage s'était mué en gentleman. Candy convint même en son for intérieur que sa présence ne lui déplaisait plus autant qu'avant.

Le roulement qui avait été déterminé se déroula ainsi pendant trois mois. Candy maîtrisait à présent parfaitement son véhicule et faisait sensation partout où elle se trouvait car le fait qu'une femme conduise était rarissime. Niel quant à lui suivait assidument les conseils de son père pour reprendre l'exploitation. Cependant en son for intérieur cela commençait à lui peser. Il se rendit compte au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient que cela ne le motivait pas plus que ça et que s'il restait, c'était avant tout pour Candy, et de deux pour faire plaisir à son père. Tout ne pouvant pas être toujours rose, lui et son père durent faire face à la réprobation de sa sœur et de sa mère pour l'achat de la voiture. La tante Elroy ne dit mot mais sa bouche ne dessinait qu'un trait ce qui était de mauvaise augure. Lorsque Candy arriva de Chicago pour s'occuper du père de Niel elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Toute la famille ou presque était réunie au Ranch.

L'ambiance qui s'était considérablement détendue au fil des semaines alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois devient considérablement glacée. Monsieur Legrand et Niel étaient tendus, sur leurs garde comme prêts à bondir à la moindre attaque concernant Candy. Celle-ci en fut surprise tout d'abord puis l'angoisse d'une prochaine humiliation la submergea comme par le passé. Le poids dont elle s'était peu à peu délestée reprit sa place. C'est ainsi qu'elle retrouva le clan familial dans le petit salon prêt à passer à table pour déjeuner.

\- Eh bien Candy nous t'attendions impatiemment fit Élisa sur un ton qui exprimait exactement le contraire. La jeune femme rousse l'avait comme d'ordinaire détaillée de la tête aux pieds, la langue prête à jaillir comme celle d'un cobra, le venin à portée de ses lèvres.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser répondit contrite l'accusée.

\- Candy vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de quoique ce soit, vous êtes la seule femme ici présente à travailler à ce que je sais gronda Monsieur Legrand. Il se leva et contenant visiblement sa colère, donna l'ordre de se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Les places avaient été déterminées à l'avance et Candy se trouvait aux côtés de Niel, et en fut soulagé quelque peu. Malheureusement Élisa et sa mère lui faisaient face. L'hôte et la tante Elroy se tenaient chacun en bout de table. Candy glissa un regard inquiet vers Niel. Le visage que celui-ci lui montra la rassura, elle ne craignait rien. Les deux paires d'yeux du côté opposé laissaient cependant présager le contraire.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence quasi monastique. Enfin Monsieur Legrand interrompit les conversations anodines que tenaient sa femme et sa fille.

\- Demain vous irez en ville. Il fixa intensément la jeune fille blonde qui arborait un visage très méfiant, et vous aussi Candy. Elle fit un « O » surpris et voulu refuser. Niel lui tira doucement un pan de sa robe. Oui vous irez vous prendre une tenue pour vous montrer digne de votre Oncle, d'Archibald et d'Annie qui vont en profiter pour annoncer leurs fiançailles. Candy ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Ainsi ces deux-là allaient se marier ! * _ **C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils se fréquentent c'est logique**_ _ *****_ _._ Un petit pincement désagréable lui rappela qu'elle aussi, elle aurait tellement aimer se marier ... mais l'Amour de sa vie était à présent quasi-innaccessible ... son Terry n'était plus pour elle, non, il était à présent pour Suzanne. La scène du toit de l'hôpital de New York, soir ou elle avait empêché Suzanne de commettre l'irréparable défila dans ses pensées. Sa peine menaça de surgir à nouveau et Candy mit toute sa volonté pour la contrôler. Une rougeur l'envahit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'est alors que Monsieur Legrand l'apostropha remarquant son air triste et ailleurs l'interpela.

\- Hé bien Candy ? Que vous arrive t-il ?

\- Rien Monsieur, rien ! Elle essuya une larme qui perlait dangereusement. Je suis très heureuse pour Archibald et Annie ...

\- Décidément les orphelins de la maison de Pony ont trouvé le bon filon avec nos familles, intervint Élisa sur un ton acide.

\- Tu fais bien d'intervenir ma fille répondit son père du tac au tac. Candy il vous faut une tenue pour cette soirée et vous irez avec Élisa.

\- Père ! Je vous en prie mais ... pas avec Candy ! Élisa la gratifia alors d'un regard qui sous-entendait qu'elle allait payer pour cette situation.

Candy avait blanchit d'un seul coup. Niel agrippa alors fortement le tissu tout à fait ordinaire de son vêtement. Monsieur Legrand détacha son regard incisif de sa personne et se tourna vers sa fille encore sous le choc de sa « mission ».

\- Élisa je te fais cette mise en garde : qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à Candy, ne me mens pas ou ...

\- Comment très cher ? Insinuez-vous que ma fille ... Notre Élisa est une menteuse ? Je me demande bien ce que cette fille vous a raconté ... je suis ... outrée ! choquée !

\- Descendez je vous prie de vos grands chevaux lui rétorqua, mordant Monsieur Legrand sur un ton uniforme et très calme. Madame Legrand le fixait, estomaquée. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait remettre à sa place de cette façon. Bouche bée, elle l'écouta, incapable de répondre. Je sais certaines choses à présent, j'ai ouvert les yeux ... enfin je les avais ouvert mais à l'époque ..., son regard partit loin pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Il se pencha vers elle et persiffla déterminé comme jamais, prenez garde Madame, prenez garde car vous ne m'avez jamais réellement vu en colère mais lorsque j'y suis, elle passe très peu inaperçue et marque les esprits.

\- Enfin c'est insensé ... tout le monde sait que Candy ... enfin il y avait des témoins ! Candy se renfonça encore plus dans son siège lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui enserrer le poignet, doucement. C'était Niel qui prenait garde à ne pas la regarder mais ce seul contact suffit à ôter un peu l'angoisse qui l'envahissait.

\- Ça suffit gronda préventivement Monsieur Legrand.

Tout le monde se plongea dans son assiette, et un calme absolu s'abattit durant quelques minutes.

Candy dormit mal cette nuit là. La perspective de se retrouver avec Élisa ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil elle se leva et quitta sa chambre. Niel qui dormait dans celle d'à côté l'entendit sortir.

\- Candy ? Mais où vas-tu comme ça !

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir ... je vais prendre l'air.

\- Attend je viens avec toi. Candy aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'elle aspirait à se retrouver seule mais sa pensée mourut dans sa gorge.

Le ciel était sans nuage, les étoiles scintillaient et l'éclat de la pleine lune éclairait la nature en sommeil d'un doux halo de lumière blanchâtre. Ils marchèrent en silence et arrivèrent bientôt vers l'étang qui bordait la propriété des Legrand. Un bruit étrange vint bientôt troubler le silence qui les enveloppait.

\- Écoute Niel chuchota Candy, il y a quelqu'un ...

Ils s'approchèrent de la source du bruit et bientôt un cheval bien équipé se dessina entre les bosquets. Ils se regardèrent, interrogatifs. Niel cependant n'était pas trop dans son assiette, l'idée de se battre contre un homme plus fort que lui ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Son propriétaire ne doit pas être loin ... attendons-le ici, il finira par bientôt revenir, suggéra Candy. Niel opina du chef.

Elle ne se trompait pas. Bientôt quelqu'un approcha et Candy eut un choc. Elle connaissait ce garçon châtain, à qui elle avait montré comme se servir d'un lasso alors qu'ils étaient haut comme trois pommes. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié puisqu'elle avait passé une très grande partie de son enfance avec lui. C'était Tom, leur compagnon de jeu à elle et à Annie lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous à la Maison de Pony.

\- Tom ? C'est toi ?

L'interpellé manqua lâcher ses prises. Puis ses yeux s'ajustèrent et soulagé reconnu Candy. Il eut un sentiment quelque peu désagréable lorsqu'il la vit accompagnée.

\- Candy ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, grommela t-il légèrement contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur la propriété des Legrand ? Tu aurais pu te faire prendre par quelqu'un d'autre que nous !

\- Je chasse comme tu vois fit-il en exhibant ses prises. Mon domaine jouxte celui des Legrand et comme personne n'exploite chez eux cette partie et bien ...

\- Tu t'arroges le droit de le faire pour eux finit Candy d'un air sarcastique. C'est très gentil ajouta t-elle moqueuse.

\- Et ... qui est-ce ? Tom désigna du menton Niel qui était resté légèrement en retrait.

\- Niel, le fils de Monsieur Legrand, comme si tu ne le connaissais pas ...

\- Nous avons dû nous croiser deux ou trois fois, mais je ne fais pas partie de la catégorie huppée de sa famille. Ces gens ignorent les moins aisés qu'eux. Sur ce il installa ses prises sur sa monture.

\- Tom ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne me ferais pas prendre mais si vous pouviez garder le secret sur ce que vous venez de voir, j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait.

Candy se tourna vers Niel, un tantinet inquiète.

\- Ne te fais pas de souci ... Tom. Je ne dirai rien. Par contre évite de te faire prendre ... j'aurais du mal à te trouver des circonstances atténuantes.

\- Merci Niel fit Tom en s'installant avec grâce sur son cheval. Il se tourna vers lui d'un air étrange, un je-ne-sais-quoi de moquer. Vois-tu jusqu'à il y a peu j'avais peu d'estime à ton égard. Je te prenais pour l'être le plus prétentieux de la terre en fait. Tu regardais les autres avec mépris et mon estime à ton égard était proche du néant. Je constate que Candy t'a amélioré, mais ça elle le fait avec tout ceux qui la connaisse ajouta t-il en se penchant vers elle. Candy ne put retenir un fard intempestif.

\- Oui je sais marmonna Niel comme pour lui-même tandis que Tom quittait la propriété.

Il le laissa s'éloigner puis prit conscience que malgré le nombre des années qu'ils se connaissaient, Candy restait un mystère par de nombreux côtés.

\- Candy, celle-ci tourna son visage espiègle parsemé de tâche de rousseur vers lui et son cœur manqua un battement. Candy je me rends compte que malgré que je te connais depuis tes dix ans à peine, je ne sais rien de toi !

\- Niel, elle se frotta les yeux soudain en proie à une torpeur bien méritée. Niel que veux-tu savoir ? le timbre de sa voix était maintenant lasse, la fatigue gagnant du terrain.

\- Et bien par exemple, voilà j'ai appris alors que j'étais au Collège Royal de St-Paul que tu étais partie sans un sou en poche ...

\- C'est vrai.

Ils prirent lentement le chemin de la bâtisse majestueuse dont la silhouette se détachait harmonieusement entre les arbres parfaitement entretenus. Candy raconta à Niel son périple £( **épisodes 50 à 57** )£. Tout en écoutant ses péripéties, l'admiration qu'il lui vouait déjà monta d'un cran. Il n'aurait pas pu affronter ce qu'elle avait traversé avec courage. Il l'aimait déjà énormément mais là il sut que c'était vraiment elle la femme de sa vie. Candy par souci de modestie n'évoqua pas les moments ou elle avait fait preuve de générosité (épisode 50) ni celui ou elle avait soigné la petite Susie (épisode 54). Niel passa pour le coup une nuit très agitée, repensant sans cesse à Candy et à sa gentillesse, tandis que lui et sa sœur n'avaient eu de cesse de lui nuire. ** _ **Elle commence à baisser sa garde, à ne plus me regarder comme un être monstrueux dénué de compassion** ..**_ _._ Tom surgit alors de façon impromptue dans sa pensée et il pensa aussi à ce qu'il lui avait dit **« _ **Vois-tu jusqu'à il y a peu j'avais peu d'estime à ton égard. Je te prenais pour l'être le plus prétentieux de la terre en fait. Tu regardais les autres avec mépris et mon estime à ton égard était proche du néant**_ »**. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il repensa à son attitude, son comportement qu'il adoptait en présence des autres et qui ne remontait pas encore si loin que ça. Il s'assit et en proie à l'insomnie alla s'asseoir dans le jardin. La perspective de prendre la suite de son père ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais c'était toujours un travail et il savait que s'occuper était le meilleur des remèdes. Déjà lorsqu'il avait aidé le Docteur Martin il avait – pour la première fois de sa vie – été heureux de travailler et de donner son temps pour autrui. ** _ **C'est ça, je vais faire quelque chose de ma vie, tout le monde autour de moi a trouvé sa voie, Archibald va se marier avec Annie, mon père, et Candy ... elle a toujours consacré du temps aux autres, s'effaçant presque pour le bien-être d'autrui, c'est un ange qui daigne me regarder non plus avec dégoût à présent mais qui me montre la voie à suivre ...****_. Se fut en fin de nuit, alors qu'une nouvelle aube se profilait, que Niel enfin s'endormit.

Candy, Élisa et sa mère, furent conduites en ville pour y faire leurs emplettes. La sérénité avait fait ses valises, la perspective de subir une nouvelle méchanceté de la part des deux femmes ne la mettait pas du tout à l'aise. _**J'aurais dû partir, prendre la voiture et aller à la maison de Pony !**_ __elle se reprit. _ **Monsieur Legrand a été très correct envers moi, je n'aurais pa pu lui faire ça ... il ne me reste plus qu'à supporter ces deux chipies**_ _ ***.**_ À leur entrée la vendeuse fut tout de suite affable envers Madame Legrand et sa fille. Candy quant à elle s'efforçait de se mettre à l'écart. Elles s'affairèrent toutes les deux à choisir des robes au tissu plus ouvragés et chers, faisant fi du prix qui étaient attribués au vêtement. Candy restée à l'écart s'était assise et en profiter pour regarder les journaux dont certains n'étaient plus de première fraîcheur. C'est la que l'ultime espoir de retrouver un jour Terry s'envola définitivement. L'article annonçait le mariage imminent de son amour avec Suzanne. L'article étalait sous forme d'interview ses sentiments : « Oui bien sûr il l'aimait, oui, il lui devait sa carrière et surtout la vie, c'était Suzanne qui comptait et elle uniquement, elle avait toutes les qualités ... » Candy sentit un froid intérieure la possédait. Son sourire éclatant et son attitude altière, Suzanne qui rayonnait de bonheur, lui donnèrent soudain comme une sensation de malaise. Elle scruta alors son visage pour y déceler le moindre signe d'une comédie bien orchestrée ... Terry montrait sa volonté de croire en son bonheur futur, et visiblement il y croyait. _**Ô Terry, je sais que tu fais la comédie, mais tu as choisi, tu as fais ton choix dans les escaliers ... je te garde au fond de mon cœur, je ne t'oublierai jamais et te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ! Tu as toujours été torturé ... Ô Terry !**_ _ *****_ Candy reposa le journal soudain écœurée. Enfin le bruit des frous-frous s'estompa et la vendeuse à l'allure élégante mais des plus snob vint la chercher pour les essayages.

\- Mademoiselle, qu'elles sont les robes qui vous feraient plaisir ? Fit-elle tout en faisant défiler sous ses doigts fins et parfaitement lisses et d'une blancheur parfaite, la rangée de robes toutes en dentelles et coûtant un prix des plus indécent. Voici des robes parfaites pour une réception. Il n'y avait aucun prix sur les vêtements.

Elle faillit lui répondre sans sourciller « aucunes », mais parvint à se reprendre devant l'air outragés de ses deux compagnes forcées.

\- Hum ... Candy aime les tenues simples, cela vient certainement de sa condition ! intervint Élisa péremptoire sur un ton tellement perfide que la vendeuse marqua un recul. Ne vous inquiétez pas ajouta t-elle en fixant la vendeuse droit dans les yeux, c'est notre famille qui va subvenir à sa tenue glissa t-elle tandis que son visage trahissait la haine qu'elle lui inspirait. Candy pâlit sous l'attaque, serra les poings et comme à son habitude choisit le silence plutôt que la riposte.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Candy avait enfin trouvé sa tenue, ses chaussures et ses rubans. La chaleur était devenue insupportable en ce début d'été mais le soleil n'y était pour rien. L'attitude exécrable d'Élisa avait définitivement gâchée sa journée et il lui tardait de rentrer pour s'isoler. Durant leur trajet de retour, Tom avec son troupeau traversa la route et jeta un coup d'œil moqueur au convoi dans lequel il reconnut Candy. La pimbêche qui se tenait à ses côtés lui donnait la nausée. Elle était peut-être pire que son frère. Hautaine, méchante, sa réputation n'était plus à faire au sein du voisinage, quand à sa mère elle était qualifiée comme le pire être qui soit, incapable d'avoir donné une bonne éducation à sa progéniture, elle était mise plus bas que terre. Seul leur père était respecté, car courageux, tenant son domaine avec équité, il avait une bonne image. Tom se hâta de conduire son troupeau en terrain moins hostile. Élisa avait détourné la tête lorsqu'il était passé et avait donc manqué son air méprisant et moqueur. En revanche Madame Legrand ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur le jeune homme, le considérant comme un voyou, dénué de respect et de déférence à leur égard.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Terry se morfondait et passait la majorité de son temps libre au café le plus proche du théâtre. Les familles Legrand/André faisaient souvent les frais des journalistes et c'est ainsi qu'il su que bientôt une réception aurait lieu pour l'anniversaire de William André et qu'Archibald se fiançait à Annie. Il se promit qu'il irait. Une fois les soins envers Suzanne effectués, la « belle-mère » retournée dans ses appartements, Terry rangea les papiers en désordre sur son bureau et c'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur un carton d'invitation de la part de l'Oncle William. Il sourit et faillit sauter de joie à l'idée de revoir Candy.

Les préparatifs avaient commencés. Candy vaquait à ses occupations et était partie depuis la veille à l'Orphelinat. Niel s'était investi dans l'organisation de la réception à la grande surprise de son père, mais ce qui le surpris plus encore fut la manière dont Niel parlait aux serviteurs. Il se montrait aimable et nettement moins exigeant que par le passé. La fin d'après-midi s'annonçait, Candy n'était toujours pas de retour et ils étaient que tous les deux son père et lui. L'occasion idéale de LE trouver pour aborder les questions sérieuses qui lui tenaient à cœur, son avenir. Niel livra à son père ses sentiments, et son désir de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Auparavant cela lui convenait, et il trouvait même normal de dépenser de l'argent qu'il n'avait pas lui-même gagné mais à présent, il se sentit investit d'un sentiment de responsabilité. Ce n'était pas normal que Candy travaille alors que lui restait là à ne rien faire. Son oisiveté l'indisposait à présent. Son père ferma les yeux de soulagement et ne put dissimuler un sourire de satisfaction. Niel s'était tût à présent et attendait sa réaction, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en vis à vis.

\- Enfin ! Tu te décides !

\- Oui père, mais si je te parle de ça c'est pour te dire que je ne souhaite pas m'occuper de l'exploitation non plus. Son père laissa passer une ombre de contrariété sur son visage. Il toussotât, et après quelques secondes de silence poursuivit. J'ai travaillé dans une petite clinique à Chicago, là où travaillait Candy avant de venir ici, et ça m'a clairement plu. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis sentit utile tu comprends ? et du coup j'aimerai poursuivre dans cette voie.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas reprendre le domaine, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal à ce que j'ai pû constater ! Tu as dirigé les préparatifs de la réception avec efficacité. Tu as respecté également nos serviteurs ce qui est la première fois et je tiens à t'en féliciter. Niel rougit sous le compliment. Je pense que tu es fait pour diriger et je ne vois pas ce que tu veux faire d'autre.

\- Organiser les préparatifs d'une réception c'est une chose ... moi je veux travailler pour le bien-être des gens ! Je n'ai certes pas fait grand chose, mais la reconnaissance que ces personnes m'ont témoigné ... père tu comprends ... je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant. Avant les gens me regardaient avec, il s'interrompit cherchant le mot le plus approprié, jalousie ? Je sentais que quand je les croisais avec maman et Élisa, ils me détestaient. Maintenant je veux que ce soit différent. Je ne veux plus qu'on m'apprécie à cause de mon Nom et de ma fortune.

Monsieur Legrand tira sur sa pipe plusieurs fois. _**«Incroyable ... il aura donc fallu que cette jeune fille intervienne dans sa vie, pour qu'enfin il ouvre les yeux ! Béni soit le jour où je l'ai adopté ! Je dois tant à cette petite !**_ _ *** »**_ Niel avait gagné en maturité en quelques mois, ce que des années d'éducation d'enfant gâté à l'extrême avaient failli empêcher. Sa femme était une plaie, plus les années avançaient plus il se félicitait qu'elle se soit expatriée dans la famille André, avec la tante Elroy.

\- Je t'écoute, que désirerais-tu faire ?.

\- J'aimerai entreprendre des études de Médecine.

Son père écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Son audition lui aurait-elle joué un tour ?

\- Tu as bien dit « Médecine » ?

\- Oui ... gêné à présent Niel regardait ses chaussures. Je suis prêt à travailler dans le domaine pour pouvoir faire mes études.

\- Incroyable ... murmura Monsieur Legrand.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Jamais ... au grand jamais je n'aurais imaginé ce métier pour toi lui sourit-il.

\- Certes je peux concevoir que je suis arrogant, imbu de ma personne mais – et son regard avait désormais l'imprégnation de la plus profonde détermination – mais Père j'ai changé !

\- Oui et ce changement est un petit miracle que ton Amour pour Candy a accompli. Cependant, et sa voix baissa d'un ton, Niel prend garde à ta mère, je doute qu'elle soit d'accord avec ton projet ... enfin tu connais ta mère ..., alors tiens bon.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Père, je suis très déterminé, je ne lâche pas facilement. Son regard se détourna, repensant à ses années où il avait perdu son temps à jouer les Don Juan envers des filles de bonne famille qui ne lui importaient guère. Je ne la crains plus, ni ma sœur d'ailleurs.

\- Humm récolta t-il comme réponse dubitative. Je te crois. Son père tira sur sa pipe par trois courtes bouffées et l'odeur du tabac si caractéristique qu'il utilisait, vint troubler l'air.

Niel s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'une question, longtemps enfouie au fond de lui surgit de façon inopinée et impérieuse.

\- Père, pourquoi Mère est partie loin du Ranch ?

Son père tira à nouveau sur sa pipe, prit le temps de réfléchir et de répondre.

\- Ta mère est l'être le plus insensible que j'ai rencontré finit-il par dire d'un air de regret. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour épouser une jeune femme comme Candy, qui a tout pour elle plutôt que cette fille prétentieuse qui est devenue ma femme. À l'époque vois-tu ton grand-père me poussait au mariage et ... hélas je me suis fait avoir ... bouffé ... elle vous a très mal élevés. Niel baissa la tête. Je savais le mal que cette femme faisait à Candy mais ... je ne suis pas très courageux pour ces choses-là et j'ai laissé faire.

\- Tu veux dire que ... tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Oui, mais la bonne question qui pourrait l'aimer ? Ta mère n'est intéressé que par le paraître ... l'argent, c'est l'être le plus insensible que je connaisse. Je peux dire que j'ai ouvert les yeux lorsque Candy est arrivée chez nous., je m'en veux encore quelque fois de ne l'avoir pas remise à sa place comme il aurait fallu. Il soupira, son teint légèrement plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire. Comme je te l'ai dit, je savais ce que tu m'as avoué il y a maintenant cinq mois. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me la mettre à dos. Votre éducation à toi et à ta sœur a été catastrophique ... toi tu es pratiquement sauvé mais je me fais encore du souci pour Élisa qui franchement prend le même chemin que cette ... femme et il conclut sa tirade par une moue de dégoût.

\- Vous savez Père que vous pouvez divorcer ?

\- Et ? Elles se retrouveraient à la rue sans ressource, la famille serait salie comme jamais. L'attitude de ta mère ajoutée à la vôtre, nous a déjà valu une réputation de gens imbus de nous-mêmes, ce qui fait qu'une grande partie de nos voisins ne nous adresse la parole uniquement s'ils en sont obligés. Je sais ce que pense les autres propriétaires des domaines alentours vois-tu. À leurs yeux nous sommes prétentieux et infréquentables.

Niel tout en l'écoutant parler, sentit grandir en lui un profond mal-être. D'aussi loin que ses souvenirs d'enfance lui permettaient de remonter, sa mère s'était toujours prise pour un être supérieur et c'est ce qu'elle leurs avaient inculqué. Jusqu'à il y a peu, Niel se sentait bien plus élevé et puissant que quiconque et cet orgueil lui avait déjà valu quelques déboires.

\- Vous avez raison Père. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais ce que je veux désormais et je ne laisserai personne intervenir dans la vie que je me suis choisie.

* _ **Je suis très très fier de toi mon Fils, très. Merci à toi Candy pour tout ce que tu as fait ! tu as transformé mon fils au-delà du possible, je n'y croyais plus !**_ *Une fois son fils sortit du salon il laissa libre cours à ses émotions, et il repensa à sa vie. Tout d'abord son mariage très vite transformé en désastre. Il s'était voué alors corps et âme à la gestion du domaine, laissant l'éducation des enfants à sa femme. Grosse erreur. Il ne l'avait compris que trop tard et avait espacé ses visites le plus possible, incapable de supporter ses enfants transformés en monstres d'égoïsme et d'orgueil. C'était son échec, sa faute, il aurait dû intervenir beaucoup plus rapidement mais par lâcheté et par souci de ne pas rompre son union, il avait fermé les yeux. Bientôt le ronronnement d'un moteur le sortit de ses souvenirs. La courre se remplissait à présent des invités, tous pomponnés, parfumés, âpretés, pour la réception. Il fronça les sourcils, Candy n'était toujours pas arrivée, reculant certainement le moment où elle devrait faire face à ses requins.

Candy se dépêcha de quitter Sœur Maria et les enfants pour retourner au Ranch. Elle maîtrisait à présent parfaitement son véhicule et appréciait le vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux joliment bouclés. Des voitures étaient déjà arrivées, toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Archibald et Annie la virent les premiers et l'embrassèrent avec fougue. Niel les laissa faire, en retrait. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder, la trouvant plus magnifique que les autres. Une fille ressemblant à une glace italienne à la fraise le voyant seul en profita pour l'aborder. Il faillit lui répondre sans délicatesse d'aller voir ailleurs mais trouva en lui un soupçon de contrôle pour lui apprendre qu'il n'était pas libre. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter une seconde.

\- Je suis Inès, fille du gestionnaire de votre propriété au Mexique.

\- Oui et ? L'impatience transparaissait malgré toute la maîtrise qu'il tentait d'imposer. Il se maîtrisa, se forçant à se rappeler la bienséance dont doit faire preuve un homme du monde comme disait sa mère. Ravi de vous connaître, et il remercia les phrases toutes faites qui souvent expriment le contraire de ce que l'on pense.

\- Vous aimez cette fille là ... et elle désigna du menton Candy qui était maintenant en pleine discussion avec ses amis. Devant l'air surpris de Niel elle poursuivit tout en lui enserrant le poignet. Ce dernier se contint d'un geste brusque pour se défaire de l'emprise. Je sais des choses voyez-vous. Les bruits vont vite malgré les distances ... et votre sœur m'a appris donc, (sourire éclatant et charmeur à souhait) que cette fille est une orpheline, une adoptée et qui a le mauvais goût de travailler, enfin ça je n'ose y croire !

\- En quoi le fait que Candy soit orpheline vous gêne ? persiffla Niel à présent agacé par cette fille brune, au teint mat, dont les origines d'Espagne ne faisaient aucun doute. Il regarda son poignet et ajouta avec verdeur. Je vous prie de lâcher mon bras. Celle-ci obtempéra, ses tempes venaient de rosir d'un coup.

\- Et bien, elle chuchota presque, on dit qu'elle travaille car elle serait sans ressource. Elle releva ses sourcils parfaitement bien dessinés pour accentuer ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'effluve d'un parfum capiteux vint presque faire naître une nausée à son interlocuteur. L'image d'un boa constricteur traversa son esprit en même temps qu'une sensation d'étouffement. Niel détourna la tête, cherchant un air non vicié par les effluves entêtant de son interlocutrice. Prudemment il avait mit ses mains dans ses poches. L'envie très nette de reconduire Inès avec fougue l'envahit mais de nouveau il parvint à se contrôler.

\- Alors je vais être tout à fait clair avec vous, fit-il sur un ton sans réplique et lui souriant exagérément, une lueur dangereuse dansait dans le fond de ses prunelles. Je m'intéresse à qui je veux et je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Qu'elle ait ou non de l'argent, un patrimoine, cela ne regarde que nous. Il la toisa mais la colère était à présent perceptible et menaçait à chaque seconde que la conversation durait, d'éclater. Je vous prie d'aller chercher un autre prétendant que moi asséna t-il froidement. Il eut le désir de la blesser définitivement. Il y a des hommes ici, susurra t-il, célibataires et en chaleur qui ne rechigneront pas devant votre allure de glace à la fraise et votre embonpoint.

\- Ôh ... elle le gifla furieuse devant l'insulte, personne ne m'a jamais traité ainsi répondit Inès, perfide. Elle regarda dans la direction de Candy et vit que celle-ci leur jetait des coups d'œil _._ À la vitesse de l'éclair alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement pour quitter son interlocuteur qui croyait en avoir terminé elle abattit sa dernière carte et posa sa bouche contre la sienne et se retira aussitôt en riant. Niel s'essuya d'un revers de main rageur et vit avec horreur que Candy avait tout vu.

Elle s'était glacée à la vue de cette scène entre Niel et l'inconnue. Son cœur s'était emballé sous l'effet de la surprise. ** _ **Allons reprend-toi ! Tu n'éprouves rien pour Niel ... tu n'éprouves rien !****_ se disait-elle tandis qu'elle montait les marches pour rejoindre la salle de réception. La colère, et surtout la jalousie commençait en elle leur travail de sape malgré tout ce que sa raison mettait comme volonté pour faire taire ses sentiments. ** _ **Cela ne me fait rien ! Il est libre d'embrasser qui il veut !****_ se répétait-elle tandis qu'elle avançait la main, tremblante, vers une coupe de champagne.

\- Merci Monsieur souffla t-elle, le visage défait, encore sous le choc.

\- Et bien Candy que fais-tu ici ? C'était Élisa le sourire mauvais plaqué sur son visage. Visiblement elle était très excitée et tentait de contenir sa joie. Je crois avoir vu ton ex petit ami.

\- Je n'ai pas de « petit ami ».

\- Ah ? Je vois que mon frère t'a déjà fait oublier Terry ? C'est vrai qu'en tant que pensionnaire d'un orphelinat, la fidélité dans les sentiments est un mirage.

\- Terry ? Elle reposa prudemment sa coupe sur le buffet. Terry est ici ?

\- On dirait qu'un seul prétendant ne te suffit pas ... siffla Élisa, pas étonnant que les femmes de votre espèce dépose leur progéniture soudain gênante dans des établissements comme celui dans lequel tu as été élevée ! Je me demande franchement ce que Terry a pu te trouver.

\- Ôh Élisa ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil !

Celle-ci se tut, finit d'une traite son verre, satisfaite d'avoir piqué au vif cette fille que depuis le début elle ne pouvait pas sentir.

Candy quant à elle était passée d'un sentiment de défaite et de jalousie à une certaine excitation de voir enfin l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué. ** _ **Terry ! Terry ! comme je suis contente de te revoir !****_ Elle partit à sa recherche.

Se fut sur le perron qui faisait tout le tour de la salle de réception, qu'elle le vit, enfin, et son cœur manqua un battement. Terry était bien là, mais entrain de se battre contre ... Niel !

Interdite Candy resta immobile une poignée de secondes. Soudain une impulsion la submergea et déterminée arracha Niel des griffes de Terry et se plaça devant. Les deux hommes montrèrent leurs visages furieux et tuméfiés. Terry essuya d'un revers un filet de sang, résultat d'un coup de poing de Niel sur son nez plutôt bien placé.

\- Candy pousse toi gronda t-il tout en se mettant en position d'attaque. J'ai appris que cet avorton s'était entiché de toi, et ça je ne le permettrai jamais !

\- Terry ... elle serra les poings, le corps près à contrer toute attaque qui menacerait le garçon qu'elle protégeait. Terry je peux savoir de quel droit tu interviens dans ma vie ? Soudain une rougeur envahit ses joues, ses yeux scintillèrent mais ce n'était plus de l'amour, c'était de la colère. Tu as fais ton choix sur le toit de l'hôpital, lorsque Suzanne a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Je t'ai laissé et je ne suis jamais intervenu dans ton existence. Elle inspira profondément et expira. Ses bras s'étaient automatiquement mis en croix, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait elle aussi fait son choix. Je te prie de me laisser gérer ma vie comme je le veux.

Terry se contenta de ricaner.

\- Tu es prête à subir les quolibets de ta future belle-mère, d'Élisa ? Ma pauvre tu ne vois donc pas que tu mets les pieds dans un nid de la pire espèce ! Même les vipères sont plus sympathiques que ces deux êtres là ! Quant à lui, il ne te protègera jamais, trop lâche pour ça ! As-tu oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? Au Collège ?

Candy déglutit et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir très vite.

\- Non Terry je n'ai rien oublié, mais Niel n'est plus comme avant ...

\- Je ne crois pas une seconde que tu puisses aimer ce ... ce ... il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière ... qui te pousse à agir de cette sorte.

\- N'imagine rien Terry ! Je suis sûre de ce que je veux. Un subtil parfum d'alcool vient troubler son odorat. Comme de juste il avait bu, et sans l'alcool pour le soutenir il n'aurait pas attaqué Niel. Cette découverte acheva d'ôter les dernières bribes de compassion à son égard. Je te demande de me laisser tranquille pour la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Étrangement aucun regret vint la troubler alors que quelques minutes, quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait été certaine du contraire.

\- Comme tu voudras ... mais tu le regretteras ! Candy abaissa ses bras et le regarda quitter le balcon puis le salon. Son choix était à présent irrévocable et tellement inattendu qu'elle s'assit de justesse, les jambes cotonneuses. Niel ne disait rien, encore sous le choc du choix que Candy avait fait. Il était tuméfié vers le coin de la lèvre droite, un coup puissant et précis de Terrence Grandchester avait laissé sa marque pour plusieurs jours. Enfin doucement il prit place face à Candy.

\- Euh ... Merci.

La pâleur avait envahit son visage. Un poids immense s'était abattu sur elle et elle se sentait dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ce n'était pas tant d'avoir sorti Terrence de sa vie, mais c'était le choix qu'elle venait de faire, de façon automatique. Niel était à présent un problème. Jusqu'à ces derniers instants jamais elle n'aurait supposé être un tant soit peu amoureuse de lui. Le choix inéluctable qu'elle avait dû faire était sans équivoque. Son cœur avait choisi plus vite que son cerveau et s'était tourné sans hésitation aucune vers l'être le plus improbable de sa vie, même si ces derniers temps Niel avait changé dans le bon sens. ** _ **Je l'aime ... c'est une certitude ! Comment en suis-je arrivée à ça ! Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible ! inenvisageable !****_ ne cessait-elle de se dire, choquée. Niel s'éclipsa et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des rafraîchissements et de quoi manger. Il avait été plus qu'heureux que Candy intervienne en sa faveur mais à présent son visage défait et en proie à la tristesse l'inquiétait, le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. C'était surtout cette forme d'impuissance à la rassurer, à connaître ses pensées qui l'énervait le plus.

\- Candy ... si je peux faire quelque chose ...

Il ne récolta qu'un soupir résigné d'une Candy apathique. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et personne, ni même lui ne pouvait faire quoique ce soit pour la sortir de cet état dans lequel elle s'était volontairement plongée. C'était une façon de trouver le refuge, pour se préserver des agressions du monde extérieur, de ne plus souffrir.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

La réception était un franc succès. La bagarre entre Terry et Niel n'avait pas fait de vague. Bientôt Archibald et Annie se levèrent et annoncèrent leur fiançailles. Archibald qui menait la ronde en profita pour souhaiter un chaleureux anniversaire à l'Oncle William. Les applaudissements retentirent ainsi que les flash des photographes invités pour immortaliser dans les journaux, cet instant. Enfin les deux amoureux prirent possession de la piste et lancèrent le bal. Niel en profita pour inviter Candy qui lui céda un peu comme un automate. À présent son silence, son enfermement, commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur. la danse finit Candy s'éclipsa. Elle avait un besoin urgent de rassembler ses pensées. Que faire ? Niel ne lui était plus aussi indifférent que ça. Certes son attitude diamétralement opposée à celle qu'elle lui avait toujours connue y était pour quelque chose. _**Je ne peux pas imaginer quoique ce soit avec lui, pas avec sa famille qui me déteste ... elle va nous faire vivre un cauchemar, tous les jours que Dieu fera, je ne pourrais pas encore supporter tant de méchanceté !***_ __Un vent léger vint bouger ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, rassemblés en queue de cheval. Elle frissonna et repositionna son étole sur ses épaules.

Durant un moment le silence l'enveloppa et ses pensées se turent. Ses yeux regardaient sans les voir la cime des arbres, et un doux parfum de fleurs, de roses, la ramena au temps ou Anthony, son prince des collines était encore de ce monde. C'était il y a si longtemps !

La musique, les rires, vinrent l'éclabousser gentiment, l'appelant à une humeur moins morose. Un sourire triste étira légèrement son visage. Archibald et Annie était un couple fait pour durer, s'appréciant dès le premier regard, toujours ensemble et d'accord sur tout ... c'était exactement ce qu'Annie avait toujours voulu, de la stabilité dans son existence. _**Rien à voir avec ma propre vie**_ _ **...**_ se dit Candy dont le visage reprit son masque morose. Un court instant elle vit la route qui la ramènerait à l'Orphelinat et regretta l'absence de son chêne centenaire dans le jardin des Legrand. En cet instant elle y aurait volontiers grimpé pour s'endormir, pour ne plus penser et même ... si c'était possible, ne plus se réveiller.* _**C'est ça oui, ne plus me réveiller* ...**_ elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la peine.

Niel la cherchait à présent. Son comportement maussade ne lui avait pas échappé et sentait planer au-dessus de lui une peur qui ne voulait pas dire son nom. C'est à ce moment qu'apparu Archibald.

\- Niel ? il s'approcha visiblement inquiet. Niel je sais que tu es du côté de Candy à présent mais ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu et ... j'avoue que je me demande si Élisa n'a pas encore fait des siennes. Niel fronça les sourcils, évidemment que cela pouvait être la raison pour laquelle Candy était introuvable.

\- Quel idiot je suis, évidemment ! Et si c'est ça elle va me le payer très cher, ça à beau être ma sœur ... ses yeux noisette lançaient à présent des éclairs furieux. Je vais trouver Élisa et lui arracher les vers du nez, par la force s'il le faut ... Et en bougeant, l'hématome causé par Terry fut plus que visible aux yeux d'Archibald.

\- Tu t'es battu ? Ça alors !

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Toi ? Archibald ne feintait pas sa surprise. Niel n'avait pas la réputation d'être très courageux.

\- Terry m'est tombé dessus ... je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, crois-moi.

\- Contre Terry ? Niel tu m'impressionnes, je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour de toi !

\- Humm ... ** _ **Après tout autant qu'il croit que je me suis battu seul ... il apprendra l'intervention de Candy bien assez tôt !****_ Comme quoi tout arrive. Je vais à la recherche d'Élisa.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Si tu veux fit Niel. Nous la trouverons peut-être plus facilement.

Ils n'eurent pas très loin à chercher. Élisa s'était isolée, et observait les gens autour d'elle. De temps en temps quelqu'un l'abordait mais la conversation ne s'éternisait pas. En fait elle était en recherche de Terrence Grandchester et appris que celui-ci avait quitté les lieux au détour d'une conversation. *** _ **Et je suis sûre que cette petite chipie est avec lui*** ...**_ de rage elle cassa le verre en cristal qu'elle tenait, faisant détourner le regard de quelques invités. C'est à ce moment là que son frère, accompagné par Archibald, l'apostrophèrent.

\- Élisa ... je suis sûr que tu sais où est Candy ...

\- Et tu as intérêt de nous le dire renchérît Archibald, péremptoire.

\- Vous vous êtes mal renseignés. Cette petite chipie est certainement avec Terry ! Leur cracha t-elle au visage, l'air mauvais.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça !? manqua d'hurler Niel recevant des regards et des remarques désobligeantes des convives les plus proches.

\- Terry est introuvable, Candy aussi donc ... elle leva les yeux au ciel, forcément qu'il y a un lien entre ces deux faits.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as réfléchi à un plan pour l'humilier gronda Niel, ses yeux noisette transperçant Élisa, bien déterminés à cibler la vérité.

\- Non je n'ai rien **« ***réfléchi à***** » du tout rétorqua Élisa. Je ne sais pas où est cette chipie et je m'en fiche complètement. Puis ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser échapper une occasion aussi belle, ajouta d'un ton perfide, Dis-moi Niel en tant que future époux de cette fille il faudra que tu la surveilles un peu plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que la fidélité ne fait pas partie de ses qualités. Elle regretta alors ses paroles car le visage de Niel montrait une lutte intérieure pour éviter de faire un scandale. Avec mépris et sur un ton sarcastique ajouta un ... je vous laisse à vos recherches !

Élisa les planta là et avec culot demanda une danse à un garçon qui appartenait à une riche famille d'exploitant au Mexique. Niel ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue devant le physique du danseur.

\- Ta sœur n'est pas difficile ... murmura Archibald.

\- Elle trouve que ce qu'elle peut avoir, philosopha Niel s'en sans rendre compte tout en l'observant, une lueur de vengeance dansant dans ses prunelles.

\- Allez ... Élisa n'y est peut-être pour rien dans sa disparition. Continuons de la chercher.

Candy avait quitté son perchoir, les combles. À présent elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était la seule issue possible.

Sans faire de bruit elle gagna les cuisines et prit deux bouteilles de whisky et s'esquiva son forfait accompli. L'avantage d'avoir été domestique est que toutes les issues vous sont connues et Candy prit celle qui convenait le mieux et qui la conduirait le plus rapidement possible à destination à l'insu de tous.

Élisa regretta vite son choix. Son cavalier était hideux, moite, et son haleine était à vomir. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne comprit pas le message et se mit à la suivre où qu'elle aille. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de le fuir et s'enferma dans un cagibi. Elle grimaça de dégoût lorsqu'elle sentit la première toile d'araignée mais refreina son impulsion d'hurler. Le garçon affectueusement nommé par ses parents « Carlitos » passa tout essouffler devant le cagibi tout en l'appelant à tue tête. Élisa serra les dents et patienta. Cette stratégie s'avéra payante et Carlitos quitta les lieux mais Élisa était intelligente et attendit encore quelques minutes avant de sortir définitivement de sa cachette. En passant devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, elle aperçut une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille.

*** _ **Je me demande bien où tu vas comme ça ***...**_ puis la silhouette disparut à nouveau. Élisa fut un instant tiraillée entre retourner à la fête ou la suivre mais le deuxième choix était trop tentant. Elle pensa à Niel qui devait être encore entrain de la chercher mais l'idée qu'il soit inquiet ne lui déplaisait pas en fin de compte.

Archibald et Niel croisèrent un « Carlitos » tout essoufflé et transpirant. Ils se regardèrent deux secondes avant de comprendre qu'Élisa l'avait semé ce qui les fit sourire.

\- Ta sœur est ce qu'elle est fit moquer Archibald mais elle a du caractère !

\- Tu l'as dit ! Tiens, voilà ta fiancée.

Annie toute pimpante et qui ressemblait encore plus à une poupée de porcelaine vint à leur rencontre avec grâce.

\- Et bien Archi, où étais-tu ? Puis avec un air de reproche souffla, les invités se demandent où tu es passé ? L'Oncle William aurait bien voulu dire un mot à Candy !

\- Si nous avons disparu Annie c'est parce que Candy est introuvable. Son regard navigua sur les deux garçons visiblement inquiets et moins bien mis qu'au début de la soirée. Pourquoi regardes-tu Niel de cette façon ? Ajouta t'il tout en se passant la main droite dans les cheveux.

\- Niel ... on dirait que tu t'es battu ...

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, décidément ce fait était loin d'être passé inaperçu.

\- Humm ... oui Annie, c'est vrai je me suis bel et bien battu. Annie ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de sa stupéfaction. £* _ **Niel aurait changé à ce qu'on dit, mais là ! Whaoo !£***_

\- Bon ... intervint Archibald pressé, le temps presse ... j'espère que Candy n'a pas prit la route de l'Orphelinat ! il fait nuit maintenant et ce ne serait pas prudent.

\- Sa voiture est toujours là souligna Annie.

\- Candy est bien partie du Collège Royal de St-Paul sans un sou en poche, je ne pense pas que d'aller à pied à l'Orphelinat l'arrêterait ajouta Niel sarcastique. ** _ **Où es-tu Candy ? Ai-je fait quelque chose ... ou quelqu'un ...** ?**_ Sa mine prit la teinte du désespoir.

\- Dispersons-nous suggéra t-il alors. Toi et Annie prenez une voiture et cherchez la, peut-être s'est-elle enfuie vers la Maison de Pony mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça.

\- Peut-être que ... le fait que Terry et toi vous vous soyez battu ... Si Candy a appris pour votre bagarre, ça la retournée et elle a décidé de partir ! ou ... Archibald se mordit la lèvre hésitant à poursuivre.

\- Ou ? Interrogea Niel.

\- Ou finit Archibald à contre cœur, elle n'a pas supporté une énième remarque de ta sœur.

\- Je sais que Candy souffre de ça ... mais elle parvient à laisser tomber, on dirait que ça ne la touche plus. Peut-être le fait que Terry et toi vous vous soyez battu elle s'est sentie mal d'être le centre de cette bagarre.

\- Non ce n'est pas logique, elle s'est mise devant moi, comme pour me protéger ... Oui d'accord, je ne me suis pas battu longtemps et sans son intervention je ne sais pas si j'aurais gagné. Annie et Archibald échangèrent un regard qui disait sans équivoque « **nous nous disions aussi** **!** » .ensuite elle est devenue toute drôle, presque me fuyant du regard et ne prononçant plus un seul mot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Elle a peur de quelque chose mais ... je ne sais pas de quoi et du coup je ne peut rien faire.

\- Niel ... peut-être a t-elle tout simplement peur de l'avenir, fit doucement Annie.

\- Elle sait qu'elle ne craint plus rien de moi, et nos familles sont aisées termina t-il, une étrange sensation de honte l'envahit. Peut-être est-ce effectivement cela ...

\- Ou bien intervint Archibald, elle a peut-être peur de ses sentiments tu vois. Toi et Élisa vous lui avez fait beaucoup de mal non ? Niel baissa la tête encaissant la remarque qui n'était que vérité. Candy a peut-être peur d'être à nouveau malheureuse.

\- Elle sait qu'elle ne doit plus rien craindre de ma part.

\- De _**ta**_ part Niel fit doucement Annie, mais pas de celle d'Élisa, de ta mère ni de ...

\- De la Tante Elroy termina Archibald.

\- Non ... vous pensez réellement que Candy a peur de vivre un enfer si elle, enfin si elle m'aime ?

Annie ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main devant sa bouche tout en agrandissant les yeux. Elle savait que Candy pouvait mettre sa vie en danger, mais tout de même pas pour ça ! Pourtant un terrible pressentiment commençait à l'envahir.

\- Il faut absolument la trouver Archi, il le faut ! C'est mon amie et ... j'ai peur qu'elle soit complètement perdue ! £* _ **et qu'elle fasse une bêtise surtout ! £***_ mais devant Niel n'osa pas le dire.

\- Bien fit Niel sur un ton de commandement. On fait comme on a dit, vous deux vous prenez la voiture et vous faîtes la route jusqu'à la maison de Pony, moi je vais attaquer la fouille des combles, peut-être que l'un d'entre nous aura la chance avec lui.

\- Peut-être souffla Archibald.

\- J'espère ! Et sans attendre ils partirent tous les deux en trombe, oubliant qu'ils étaient le centre de la réception.

Candy s'était arrêtée au pied d'un arbre modeste et buvait, se forçant à déglutir ce liquide que pourtant elle ne goûtait guère. Elle en était à présent à la deuxième bouteille qu'elle prenait de façon automatique pour en boire le contenu épais. La chaleur insupportable qui l'avait submergée s'était diluée à présent. Elle avait prit la bonne décision, elle en était certaine. Plus jamais elle revivrait les humiliations de son enfance et pire jamais Niel ne connaîtrait la honte d'être à ses côtés. Tout cela ne serait qu'un souvenir avant d'être à son tour voué à disparaître dans le désert de l'oubli. Ses yeux se fermèrent, lassés de regarder la nature sombre. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, une sensation désagréable de vertige lui faisait perdre le contrôle de son corps. Malgré tout elle tenta de se relever. Tout tanguait, son équilibre était précaire. Le ponton de bois déroulait ses planches usées devant elle. Elle se crut sur un pont suspendu entre deux montagnes. Sous l'effet de l'alcool tout ses organes sensoriels lui jouaient des tours et Candy se décida à atteindre l'extrémité à genou . L'eau fut enfin visible se situant à quelques centimètres de son visage rougit par les larmes et la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces, sa volonté pour parvenir à se mettre debout ce qu'elle parvint à faire après quelques tentatives infructueuses. Ses pensées étaient devenues totalement incohérentes, embrumées, inconsistantes mais elle était déterminée à mettre son plan à exécution. Les images de sa vie se déroulèrent dans sa tête comme un film décousu. Elle jeta un regard à l'astre argenté insensible à son chemin de croix, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la surface miroitante, parsemée d'éclats de lumière ténus dus à la Lune qui faisait comme un tapis sous ses pieds. * _ **De toute façon j'aurais du mourir dès ma naissance, même ma mère n'a pas voulu de moi *...**_ son regard se tourna vers la bâtisse des Legrand et une moue de dégoût se dessina sur son visage. * _ **Personne ne me regrettera, Niel se remettra avec une fille de son rang, Élisa, sa mère, la tante Elroy, tout le monde sera ravi que je ne sois plus là. Allez ... mourir maintenant ou dans une cinquantaine d'années**_ _ ***...**_ et elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et fit le premier pas vers l'éternité.

L'eau la saisit comme des millions de petites lames de rasoir lacérant sa peau. La léthargie dans laquelle l'alcool l'avait plongé eut raison de son réflexe de survit et elle s'enfonça sans résistance aucune dans les profondeurs de l'étang.

Élisa cachée dans les buissons eut comme un hoquet de terreur. Elle l'avait suivi histoire de mettre à son passif des éléments compromettants mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Candy fut capable de faire ça. Son corps l'éjecta de son repère et bondit à son tour sur le ponton. L'idée de courir pour appeler les secours l'effleura mais le temps que tout le monde arrive, elle serait morte. *** _ **Je la hais ... mais pas au point qu'elle se tue !**_ et l'évidence s'imposa _**je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu !*****_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Élisa scrutait la surface de l'étang terrifiée. Elle la détestait certes mais l'idée qu'elle meurt alors qu'elle était à deux pas, sans compter que la police pourrait l'accuser de non assistance, lui était également insupportable. Elle scruta la surface et ne vit rien. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution que celle de plonger aussi et l'effet du froid la fit crier. Elle prit sa respiration toute en claquant des dents, et replongea à nouveau, espérant de toutes ses forces que ses mains ou ses pieds rencontrent un bout de tissu, des cheveux, un corps. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher car dans cet endroit l'étang n'était pas trop profond et ses mains rencontrèrent un bras. Élisa le tira de toute ses forces tandis que de sa main libre elle s'agrippait au ponton. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air et mobilisa toute sa force vocale pour appeler à l'aide. ** _ **Je dois m'en sortir, nous en sortir ...****_ ne cessait-elle de se dire tout en la tenant à bout de bras pour maintenir la tête blonde or de l'eau glacée. Elle claqua des dents et le désespoir de la sauver fondit sur elle. ** _ **Non ... non il ne le faut pas ! ****_

\- AU SECOURS ! Je vous en prie ... AU SECOURS ! ** _ **J'aurais dû la laisser où elle était ! ****_

Rien ne lui répondit.

Elle tenta alors de se hisser sur le ponton mais le poids mort qu'était devenue Candy l'en empêcha alors des larmes de colère et d'impuissance sortirent de leurs prison.

\- Je vous en prie sanglotait-elle à présent tandis que ses forces diminuaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Elle tenta un dernier AU SECOURS qui ressembla plus à un cri désespéré qu'un véritable appel.

Tom l'ami d'enfance de Candy avait espacé ses venues sur le territoire des Legrand, histoire de ne pas chercher des ennuis. Cette nuit là, la température extérieure l'empêchant de dormir, il s'était laissé aller à une petite promenade à cheval et pourquoi pas pousser jusqu'au domaine des Legrand. Quelque chose le poussait sans cesse à rôder dans ce secteur et il aurait été bien en peine de dire quoi.

Il avait fait une halte à la frontière matérialisée par un ensemble de haies savamment disposées lorsqu'il crut entendre un appel à l'aide. Il tendit l'oreille à nouveau mais rien. * _ **Étrange ...***_ Son cheval lui aussi avait remué les oreilles et montrait à présent quelques signes d'excitation.

\- Bon d'accord toi aussi tu veux savoir si tu es l'objet d'hallucinations auditives c'est ça ? Tom grimpa et une fois en hauteur scruta les alentours. C'est alors qu'il entendit nettement un appel, ténu certes mais un appel mais ce dernier se situait dans la propriétés. Qu'à cela ne tienne il connaissait les failles du domaines et arriva quelques secondes plus tard aux abords de l'étang. Il eut des difficultés à faire une mise au point mais vit bientôt la forme humaine et une tête blonde émergée de l'eau glacée. Il lança alors son cheval au galop.

Élisa était complètement léthargique, proche de la mort comme l'était à ce moment même Candy. Tom ne perdit pas une seconde et attrapa le col de la robe trempée de son amie et la tira sur le ponton de toutes ses forces puis entreprit de hisser à son tour Élisa qui ne lutta pas. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans un état pitoyable mais c'était le cas de Candy le plus préoccupant. Il ôta sa veste de cow boy et la posa sur Élisa puis Il s'agenouilla près du corps inerte et entreprit la réanimation. Au bout de quelques minutes Élisa reprit ses esprits et analysa l'horreur de la situation. Tom tout en faisant un massage cardiaque l'interpela.

\- Mademoiselle il faut de toute urgence prévenir les secours ...

\- Oui souffla Élisa frigorifiée. ** _ **Qui était-il ? Et que faisait-il là ?****_

\- Vous savez monter à cheval ? Élisa opina. Bien prenez mon cheval et foncez ... moi je m'occupe de Candy.

Élisa s'exécuta et galopa à toute allure jusqu'au ranch. Mouillée, décoiffée, dans une tenue indescriptible elle pénétra dans la salle de réception tout en hurlant :

\- C'EST CANDY, ELLE A SAUTÉ, ... ELLE A SAUTÉ DANS L'ÉTANG ... IL Y A QUELQU'UN DEJÀ QUI LA RÉANIME MAIS IL FAUT ... il faut ...

Aussitôt se fut le branle-bas de combat. Niel au dernier étage vit alors un groupe d'hommes se diriger vers l'étang et il comprit que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire.

Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et couru à perdre haleine là où tout le monde se dirigeait. C'est la qu'il vit la scène d'horreur. Tom, le garçon qu'il avait surpris avec Candy mettait toute son énergie pour la ramener à la vie. Ce dernier n'était pas loin d'abandonner la partie mais enfin un semblant de toux le fit s'arrêter. Niel arriva, blanc comme un linge et poussa sans vergogne ceux qui bloquaient le passage. Il vit **§** _ **sa**_ **§** Candy trempée, inerte et sans vie malgré le massage que lui prodiguait de toutes ses forces Tom. Il ôta sa veste et la recouvrit. Celle-ci eut enfin une quinte de toux et rejeta un peu d'eau. Tom la plaça alors sur le côté, soulagé. Candy respirait mais était toujours inconsciente.

\- Merci ... merci Tom, parvint à dire Niel, choqué.

\- C'est la demoiselle qui a sauté pour la ramener à la vie qu'il faut remercier, sans elle ... il détourna la tête, et acheva pour lui-même, * _ **sans elle, elle serait morte.***_

\- Qui ?

\- Je crois que c'est votre sœur qui a sauté, il fit une moue admirative avant d'enchaîner, jamais je n'aurais cru que Mademoiselle Legrand aurait été capable de ça !

\- Moi non plus grommela Niel tout en prenant Candy dans ses bras. Ils accélérèrent le pas, Candy devait absolument être habillée avec des vêtements secs et au chaud. Tout en marchant il regardait si elle respirait, ce qui était le cas.

Le cheval du cow boy en herbe, l'attendait sagement, broutant l'herbe mise à sa disposition. Il daigna lever la tête lorsque son maître apparu.

\- Allez gros gourmand, nous partons.

\- Vous ne restez pas ? Je pense que personne ne vous en voudra d'être intervenu vous savez.

\- Je pense qu'il y a assez de monde à présent autour d'elle Monsieur Legrand. Si vous le voulez bien je repasserai demain pour prendre des nouvelles de Candy.

\- Bien ... comme vous voudrez.

Des domestiques avaient été chargés de la revêtir de vêtements sec. Toujours couchée sur le côté, Candy à présent était entrain de cuver tout le whisky qu'elle avait ingurgité. Bientôt un médecin arriva et s'enferma dans la chambre devant laquelle une petite foule s'était constituée. Lorsqu'il sortit il fut invité à se restaurer et surtout à faire un compte-rendu sur l'état de la jeune femme.

\- Celui qui l'a réanimé à fait un bon travail. Elle cuve l'alcool qu'elle a bu ... et en sera quitte pour une bonne « gueule de bois » comme on dit par chez moi. Il fronça les sourcils soudain soucieux. Par contre ce qui est plus inquiétant c'est de connaître la raison pour laquelle cette demoiselle a voulu en finir.

\- Je pense savoir .. s'avança Niel. Je vais régler tout ça, en discuter ...

\- Hum ...espérons que cela suffise.

Élisa était enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre et pleurait. Tout c'était passé si vite ! Bien sûr qu'elle détestait cette fille mais lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sauter, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, un pur réflexe ... Le contre coup, le choc l'avait bouleversée. Bientôt quelqu'un toqua. C'était ses parents ainsi que la tante Elroy.

\- Maman sanglota Élisa qui se réfugia comme d'ordinaire, depuis qu'elle était enfant dans ses bras.

\- Élisa ... que c'est il passé ? Derrière sa mère se trouvait la tante Elroy et son père.

\- Je ... j'avais suivi Candy, histoire de voir pourquoi elle quittait le ranch, si elle ne projetait pas un ... et ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. ** _ **Candy n'avait jamais projeté quoique ce soit, c'était elle-même, et son frère qui avait sans relâche tenté de la blesser, de lui faire du mal, la fille de rien ce n'était pas Candy mais ... elle-même !**_ _**_ devant l'objecte vérité que lui dévoilait sa conscience Élisa se tut brusquement. Elle inspira profondément et se détacha de sa mère. Je voulais la suivre et c'est comme ça que je l'ai vu boire et ensuite marcher sur le ponton. Naïvement je pensais que ... c'était pour rien, juste comme ça et ... lorsqu'elle a sauté, je l'ai suivi sans réfléchir.

\- Tu as sauvé la vie de ... de cette fille de rien ! Elle a failli cette fois te tuer persiffla sa mère, elle qui ne vaut rien, une vulgaire voleuse, sans famille et sans éducation ! Monsieur Legrand derrière se crispa, et failli la remettre vertement à sa place. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Vous faîtes erreur très chère. Candy est tout ce que vous voulez mais PAS une voleuse et c'est encore moins une fille de rien. Élisa, bravo en tout cas pour ton courage, c'est la première fois que tu te rends intéressante pour quelqu'un acheva t-il sur un ton des plus sarcastique.

\- Bien sûr que c'est une fille de rien comment après ce qu'elle a fait à notre famille vous permettez-vous de remettre la parole de mes enfants en doute ? C'est une voleuse, ma fille a toujours fait de son mieux pour obtenir son amitié, toujours prête à tout pour aider son prochain. Ces mots faillirent faire s'étrangler son père. Élisa avait prit une teinte cramoisie. Elle était tiraillée entre sa mère et ce qu'elle était réellement. Son père l'aida à choisir de quel côté elle devait se tenir.

\- La bonne action serait complète ma fille, si pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pouvais dire la vérité. Élisa blêmit sous le reproche que son père avait émit. ** _ **Il savait quelque chose ...****_ Alors ?

\- Tu te trompes maman, renifla alors Élisa qui n'arborait plus son air hautain habituel.

\- Comment ça je me trompe ? C'est bien cette fille qui nous avait volé ! Dans la grange ...

\- Non maman répondit-elle doucement mais fermement, papa a raison. Elle lui lança un regard désespéré mais son père avait l'air tellement implacable qu'elle se sentit acculée à tout avouer.

\- Élisa gronda Madame Legrand, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? C'est certainement le choc, à cause de cette fille tu as faillit mourir !

\- Non, non. À présent elle tremblait, le visage décomposé, elle faisait face à ses actes du passé. Maman j'ai toujours détesté Candy parce qu'elle avait tout ce que je n'ai pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es riche, tu as tout ce que tu veux !

\- Elle est belle **§** _ **elle§**_ ! Candy peut se faire des amis partout où elle passe ! Moi je n'en ai pas et ceux que j'ai le sont juste à cause de mon nom de famille. Elle s'interrompit soudain. ** _ **C'est ça, je la déteste parce que je suis ... jalouse ! Elle a tout pour elle, tout ! moi malgré mon argent, je n'ai ... rien ! C'est moi la pauvre ... la fille de rien ! Les gens viennent vers moi à cause de ma fortune et de mon Nom.****_ Son regard navigua sur les membres de sa famille consternés. Cette révélation à elle-même la secoua tant et si bien qu'elle s'assit.

\- Élisa fit sa mère, tu es toute pâle, tu nous raconteras ... enfin ce ne sont que des âneries, le froid t'a fait perdre tout le sens commun !

\- Je pense qu'au contraire il est nécessaire qu'elle poursuive grinça son mari. Il avança son menton, signe qu'il fallait qu'elle se mette à la table des aveux.

\- Enfin chéri, n'as-tu donc aucun cœur ?

\- Je vais tout vous raconter sur Candy, moi et Niel. Elle inspira profondément. Papa a raison lâcha t-elle dans un soupir. Monsieur Legrand se détourna, soulagé, *** _ **enfin ! la vérité !*****_. Les aveux faits, cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid sur la tante Elroy qui garda son visage impassible. Sa mère quant à elle la félicita tout en lui trouvant des tas d'excuses. Son père se contenta d'un discret signe de contentement. Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous de la chambre, Élisa se sentit au mieux de sa forme, comme si un poids l'avait quitté, son humeur était légère à présent. Elle n'avait eu droit à aucun reproche malgré les méchancetés qu'elle avait fait, au contraire elle avait été le centre d'attention de la famille. ** _ **Après tout, j'ai peut-être bien fait ..., enfin on me remarque !****_ Ses yeux gonflés par les larmes tombèrent sur le blouson de cuir à frange du cow boy qui l'avait secouru et elle se leva pour l'observer de plus près. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. ** _ **Je me demande bien qui il est et ce qu'il faisait là ...****_ elle le revit la tirant de l'eau alors que ses dernières forces lui manquaient.

Même si elle n'avait rien dit, son visage resté froid comme un bloc de marbre sculpté, la tante Elroy était abasourdie. Cette fille qu'elle avait tant méprisée, honnie, était en fait innocente, elle n'avait rien commis de répréhensible. Elle aussi allait devoir réparer ... Après le récit d'Élisa, la raison pour laquelle Candy avait voulu mourir commençait à apparaître mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net. La tante Elroy se dirigea vers celle où reposait Candy, toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré.

Elle vit une Candy toute pâle et toute petite dans le lit. Son cœur eut comme un frémissement inhabituel. L'aigreur s'était fait une place non négligeable depuis que deux de ses enfants étaient mort dans des circonstances dramatiques. Par chance cette petite avait survécu, si elle avait su, si seulement elle avait su plus tôt, la vérité.

En la regardant, diaphane et endormie, la vieille dame se souvint alors qu'au grand jamais, Candy s'était mal conduite en sa présence. Elle l'avait toujours respectée, malgré la froideur qu'elle lui avait envoyé en retour. Elle s'était laissé berner par les discours mensongers des enfants Legrand et la naïveté qui l'avait caractérisée la fit bouillir intérieurement. **** _ **Elles m'ont manipulé comme une enfant ! qu'elle idiote j'ai été ! Je n'ai jamais été au fond des accusations, je les ai cru à cause de leur aplomb, du fait que leur nom est sans tâche ! J'avais des préjugés sur cette fille, sur cette orpheline, et je les aie écouté ...******_ Elle se pencha alors et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- J'étais contre le fait que l'Oncle William t'adopte Candy, contre ! j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour annuler cette adoption ... mais à présent je veux que tu saches que je te considère comme ma propre fille. Sa main sèche et usée passa alors dans les boucles mouillées, qui faisaient comme des rubans dorés sur l'oreiller. N'y tenant plus, elle posa ses lèvres sèches sur la joue glacée de celle qu'elle avait détesté.

Candy nageait en plein brouillard. Elle était dans le nul part absolu. Un silence mortel l'enveloppait mais loin d'avoir peur, elle attendait. Le lieu était absolument froid, comme une cellule bétonnée qui l'emprisonnait. Une voix bientôt raisonna dans sa tête.

\- Candy ! Candy !

\- Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Candy que fais-tu là ?

\- Non, laissez-moi grommela t-elle alors qu'elle était endormie. Je veux mourir, je dois mourir !

\- Ce n'est pas ton heure.

\- Je vous en prie ... je ne veux pas vivre, je ne veux plus rendre les gens malheureux autour de moi. Elle se tût, découvrant qui se cachait derrière « la voix ». Anthony ?

Un jeune homme au cheveux blond, le visage parfait et les yeux verts se détacha alors dans le brouillard. Il était vêtu comme lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois. Sa cornemuse posé sur un kilt au tartan inoubliable.

\- Anthony ! Candy s'élança mais ne fit que le traverser.

\- Candy écoute-moi fit celui-ci qui s'était matérialisé à l'opposé dans cet endroit irréel.

\- Oui ?

\- Candy tu ne dois pas mourir.

\- Anthony ... ma vie est un cauchemar ! j'aime Niel, tu te rends compte ?

Il y eut un éclat de rire.

\- Rien n'arrête le destin Candy. Grâce à toi, à ta gentillesse, des gens irrécupérables vont devenir de meilleures personnes, c'est ainsi.

Il décocha un sourire angélique.

\- Moi ? Mais ... les gens qui m'entoure me détestent !

Silence.

Candy se renferma aussitôt. Elle était sûre qu'elle ne manquerait à personne et que Niel s'en remettrai.

\- Si c'est à Niel que tu penses ... il trouvera une fille comme il faut, une fille du monde comme « ils » disent ! Quant à Élisa, sa mère, la tante Elroy, ils seront ravis que je ne sois plus là.

\- Niel t'aime. Élisa va changer aussi. Les gens qui te détestaient éprouvaient ce sentiment à cause des méchancetés que tu as subies.

\- Je n'apporte que le malheur aux gens ! tu es mort et je n'ai rien pû faire ! Terry ... j'ai rejeté Terry ...

\- Son destin est différent du tien. Il ne t'oubliera jamais.

\- Je ... je m'en veux de l'avoir rejeté.

\- Tu as choisi avec ton cœur. Les regrets ne servent à rien. À présent tu dois retourner d'où tu viens.

L'endroit froid et mortel s'évanouit alors sous ses pieds et sous ses yeux. Une sensation indescriptible et très désagréable dura presqu'une éternité puis fut oubliée. S'en suivi un rêve sans nom dont Candy ne se souviendrait jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

Tom avait repris sa tâche auprès de son père. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer le lendemain du sauvetage. Il ne cessait de penser à Candy et à celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Son père malgré l'âge avancé avait bien remarqué qu'il manquait quelque chose à son fils et se fut un matin alors que la température était fraiche qu'il comprit que Tom n'avait plus sa veste dont il se séparait jamais. Il assembla alors les éléments inhabituels qui duraient depuis au moins une semaine. Tom était toujours de bonne humeur, mais ces derniers jours il montrait un tempérament taciturne et préoccupé ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas son vêtement préféré avait disparu ... tout ça après cette fameuse nuit ou une réception avait eu lieu chez l'exploitant voisin, ce qui était très étrange.

\- Dis-moi ...

\- Oui 'pa ?

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te préoccupe ?

\- Euh ... rien 'pa, tu te fais des idées.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot et me fais aucune idée. Que c'est-il passé il y a trois jours ? Tu n'as plus ta veste et tu sembles plongé dans tes pensées du matin au soir ...

\- Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Je suis sûr que si.

Tom se leva et en profita pour être dans un angle de vu inaccessible à son père, pour lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon ... et bien ... je suis aller faire un tour à la limite du domaine des Legrand.

Son père toussa, une gorgée du café qu'il buvait s'était trompée de chemin sous le coup de ce que son fils venait de dire. * _ **Il sait pourtant que je refuse qu'il aille là-bas ! Manquerait plus que Legrand veuille nous faire des ennuis, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça ! et pourtant Dieu m'est témoin que je le lui ai déjà expliqué**_. *Il lâcha un soupir excédé.

\- TOM !

\- Je sais, je sais ... mais là je n'y étais pas pour braconner ! je ... je me baladais c'est tout !

\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

\- 'pa !

\- Bon admettons ... poursuis ... gronda t-il tout en portant sa tasse de café à sa bouche.

\- Je me promenais et soudain j'ai entendu un appel, tu vois ... un appel mais faible ... alors je suis à nouveau rentré dans le domaine des Legrand. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son père mais malgré une légère couleur sur les joues en parties recouvertes d'une barbe blanche, il restait impassible. C'est là que j'ai vu quelqu'un accroché au ponton, en très mauvaise posture. Son père le fixait à présent.

\- Et ... souffla t-il cachant son impatience de connaître la suite.

\- C'était Élisa Legrand.

Son père fit une grimace. Cette fille n'était qu'une mijaurée, une petite peste imbue de sa personne et de son rang, une moins que rien.

\- Si je n'était pas un bon chrétien j'aurais presque souhaité que tu l'y laisses ...

\- 'Pa !

\- Continue !

\- Élisa donc, était accrochée au ponton mais elle tenait quelqu'un hors de l'eau.

\- Humm ... Cette fille en sauveteuse ? Étrange, elle devait n'avoir rien trouvé d'autre pour se faire remarquer.

\- 'pa, c'était Candy ... tu te souviens ? La fille qui était avec moi à la maison de Pony.

\- Cette petite ... si j'avais pu je l'aurais bien adoptée aussi !

\- C'était elle qu'Élisa tenait et du coup je me suis précipité et je les ai sorties de l'eau toutes les deux.

\- Je pari qu'Élisa Legrand ne t'a même pas remercié ... Elle se considère au-dessus des autres tout comme le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs.

\- Elle n'a pas eu trop le temps 'pa, elle a pris Stentor (son cheval) pour prévenir les secours, et pendant ce temps là moi je réanimais Candy.

\- Cette petite s'en est sortie ?

\- Je l'avais ramenée ... je compte prendre de ses nouvelles aujourd'hui.

\- Humm. Bien, aujourd'hui il n'y a pas trop de travail, je te donne la journée !

\- Bah quelques heures suffiront !

Tom avait retrouvé le sourire. Il sortit Stentor de son box et se dirigea vers le domaine des Legrand, sur la route principale.

Candy était remise. Niel était aux petits soins, comme tous les autres de la maison ou presque. Madame Legrand et Élisa évitaient d'y entrer. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, à la fois furieux et inquiet. Elle avait détourné le regard lorsque celui de Niel l'avait transpercé, tellement il était furieux. Il parvint à se contenir et lorsqu'elle le fixa, les yeux noisette avaient une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Candy, je suis ... furieux après toi et pourtant ... pourtant j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça !

Elle évita à nouveau de le regarder. À présent ce n'était pas lui qu'elle craignait, mais sa sœur et sa mère, sans compter la tante Elroy. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Niel ... je ne voulais pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de moi.

** _ **J'ai du mal comprendre ... malheureux à cause de toi Candy ?! ****_

\- Comment ça « malheureux à cause de toi ? ». C'est tout le contraire ! J'étais un crétin et encore pour ne pas dire pire ! je me sens bien comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant ! Je voudrais juste que tu me pardonnes, si tu le peux.

** _ **Comme elle est magnifique ... ****_

\- Niel, je ... je t'ai pardonné mais, sa voix faiblit, presque inaudible, ta famille me déteste ... si je ... je t'aime elles vont nous faire du mal, c'est certain ! un sanglot commençait à grimper dangereusement le long de sa gorge, et vint se nouer à ses cordes vocales. Son visage s'empourpra sous l'émotion. Une larme perla suivie par quelques autres.

Niel ferma les yeux tout en lâchant un soupir et Candy le regarda à nouveau. *** _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ... comme ça, je l'aime vraiment et c'est une catastrophe.*****_ Candy se surprit à pouvoir le regarder penché au-dessus d'elle, indéfiniment. ** _ **Évidemment, comment aurait-elle pû penser autrement ? Sa mère et sa sœur ne perdait pas une occasion pour la rabaisser et la tante Elroy n'était pas mieux, couvrant Candy d'opprobre dès qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle.****_ Il vit qu'elle le regardait, une légère lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Sa main passa alors dans les boucles blondes, qui faisaient comme une auréole sur l'oreiller.

\- Je te promets que plus personne ne te nuira, plus personne tu entends ? Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureuse et se faisant il lui caressait ses cheveux défaits. Son autre main saisit la sienne. Candy sentit une douce sensation de chaleur tandis que leurs doigts s'enlaçaient. Elle s'obligea à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées alors qu'une vague de désir inconnu commençait à la posséder.

\- Niel ... elles vont nous détruire, nous serons sans cesse sur nos gardes, nous ne serons jamais sereins, toujours entrain de guetter une méchanceté de leurs parts ! Elles vont nous faire croire à des mensonges et elles finiront par gagner à l'usure.

Niel se détourna. ** _ **Évidemment que tu as raison ... mais mon père, l'Oncle William et le reste de la famille t'ont toujours apprécié, ils seront toujours de notre côté. Je dois mettre hors d'état de nuire ma mère et ma sœur.****_ Un sourire calculateur illumina son visage. ** _ **La grand-tante sous ses grands airs et bête comme ses pieds, d'une naïveté sans nom, elle ne sera plus pour très longtemps un problème.****_

\- Mon père et l'Oncle William savent que ce tu es. La meilleure personne de cette famille ! une fille honnête, droite et que tu n'as rien commis de ce que nous t'avions accusé, à présent tout ce dont nous t'avions accusé a été établi comme mensonge. J'ai tout avoué à mon père comme tu le sais ... Candy ferma les paupières. L'Oncle William sait la vérité aussi, il sait que tu es quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil. Ses yeux noisette quittèrent son visage parsemé de ravissantes tâches de rousseur pour descendre un peu plus bas ... il revint au visage qu'il aimait tant. À présent Candy tu as, nous avons, des appuis et la clique de la grand-tante ne pourra rien contre nous.

\- Cela ne suffira pas Niel ... elle ferma les paupières soudain envahie par la lassitude. J'ai bien perdu mon travail à l'hôpital à cause de ta mère et d'Élisa ! J'en ai assez de toujours m'adapter aux méchancetés de nos familles.

\- Ça va s'arranger. Je te promets que ça va s'arranger mais pour cela il faut que tu me donnes ta confiance.

L'esprit de Candy fonctionna alors à toute vitesse. Elle déglutit avec difficultés devant la requête qu'il lui demandait. Elle repensa à son enfance durant laquelle Niel s'était comporté comme le pire des goujats, puis au collège Royal de St-Paul ... qui aurait pû dire qu'un jour ce garçon qui était l'être le plus détestable qu'elle eut rencontré lui demanderait de lui donner sa confiance ? son visage se ferma, en proie à une intense réflexion. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Niel était toujours penché sur elle, un peu plus près sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- Candy ? Et bien j'attends ! Pourquoi hésites-tu ... encore ? Je t'aime ... tu le sais, je n'arrête pas de te le dire depuis des mois ! Je te fais la promesse, sur ma tête, sur ce que tu veux, que je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal bien au contraire !

\- Je sais ... murmura alors Candy, je sais, mais c'est pas facile. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, qui se fonça légèrement.

... Il la fixait, ses yeux amoureux la pressait vers l'acceptation de sa requête.

Candy décida alors de lui donner sa confiance en l'embrassant très furtivement sur la joue.

\- Humm j'aurais souhaité que tu m'accordes ta confiance d'une façon plus ... marquée un peu comme ceci susurra t-il, malicieux. Il se pencha et leurs bouches se scellèrent, concluant ainsi le pacte. L'image de Terry et de la colline du collège la traversa comme un météore. Niel eue beaucoup de difficultés à contenir sa joie mais parvint à mettre les rennes à son ardeur. Le baiser était fougueux, impatient, terriblement bon, une chaleur inconnue et indécente se nicha dans le bas-ventre de Candy, ignorant qu'il en était de même chez le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent Niel ne pût s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air satisfait et dominateur. Cependant un sentiment d'inquiétude, tenace, flottait quelque part en lui. Il connaissait par cœur son impulsivité et craignit un court instant qu'une gifle vint s'abattre sur ses joues rougies de désir. Prudemment durant leur premier baiser il avait serré un peu plus fort la main qu'il tenait, au cas où. Il ne la relâcha pas , ses doigts toujours noués aux siens. Niel n'avait jamais ressenti ce trouble, ce désir et pourtant il en avait tenu des filles dans ses bras, mais aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de Candy. Son trouble était délicieux, son désir décuplé, et il réclama ses lèvres à nouveau. Elle céda aussitôt, et le second fut encore plus torride que le premier.

C'était totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait connu avec Terrence Grandchester. Avec Terry s'était doux, mais plus tempéré, moins fougueux, mais agréable aussi. Il l'avait eu par surprise et lui avait mit aussitôt après une gifle mémorable. Avec Niel il y avait comme une impression de domination, mais exquise ... Candy se surprit à adorer son regard profond, dans lequel brillait un feu d'un désir inassouvi.

Tom sonna à son arrivée. Son cœur battait la chamade tant cet endroit lui fichait la chair de poule. Enfin une domestique se présenta. Tom fit de même et fut conduit dans le grand salon. Déjà intimidé son malaise augmenta devant les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Son cœur manqua un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il vit que Monsieur Legrand était là aussi et qu'il devrait s'expliquer sur sa présence, sur les terres du domaine. **** _ **'Pa ne m'en veux pas ... je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'il ne soit pas trop furieux.******_

\- Bonjour jeune homme ! fit Monsieur Legrand d'une voix de stentor.

Peu de choses lui faisaient peur dans la vie, mais là de façon inexplicable il se mit à tourner son chapeau dans tous les sens et il se mit à regarder ses pieds.

\- Heu ... bonjour M 'sieurs, dames ...

\- Alors ainsi c'est vous le sauveteur de ma fille et de ma future belle-fille.

Le jeune homme au centre de l'attention générale piqua un fard et arbora un sourire des plus crispé.

\- Oui monsieur, murmura t-il.

\- Détendez-vous je vous sens sur vos gardes. Qu'on amène un verre à ce gentleman ! Aussitôt un serviteur s'éclipsa. Monsieur Legrand avait le regard malicieux et l'Oncle William avait détourné la tête, prit d'une soudaine envie de rire. Je sais que vous ne vous sentez pas à votre aise car ... il prit une meilleure position dans son fauteuil, car vous venez régulièrement sur mes terres. Le malaise de Tom s'en trouva accentué.

\- Je ... je ne le nie pas ... balbutia t-il.

\- Mais grâce à vos incursions non autorisées vous avez sauvé la vie de deux personnes ce qui me met dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante vous le comprenez bien ...

\- Oui monsieur.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Élisa entra, rouge et essoufflée.

\- Et bien ma fille fit sa mère outrée, que t'arrive t-il ? Aurais-tu oublié les bonnes manières ?

Élisa se tourna vers le garçon, faisant fi de la remarque. Elle lui tendit son blouson, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Merci mademoiselle ... **** _ **Quel caractère volcanique ! ******_

Toujours le visage tourné à l'opposé elle parvint à articuler, non sans l'arrogance qu'elle arborait en toutes circonstances, c'était un peu sa marque.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Élisa ... et elle lui jeta un regard fier.

Le jeune homme eut d'autant plus l'impression de faire face à une lionne. Elle l'intimidait alors que le plus gros des taureau ni parvenait pas. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et s'agaça d'être dominé.

\- Merci ... Élisa.

\- De rien répondit-elle fraichement.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Élisa consentit en son for intérieur qu'il était = _ **très=**_ mignon, et surtout il lui avait sauvé la vie et celle de Candy.

\- Et bien Élisa cesse de le regarder comme ça ! tu vas finir par le gêner ! son père éclata de rire. Jeune homme vous faîtes des miracles sur ma fille que je pensais irrécupérable intervint le père sur un ton mordant. Vous resterez bien déjeuner avec nous !

\- Euh ... c'est-à-dire ... il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux châtains, mon père va ... il va s'inquiéter !

\- Ça m'étonnerai ! Les yeux de Monsieur Legrand brillaient d'excitation à présent, je connais bien votre père et à part une épidémie dans son troupeau je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'inquiéter ... je pense donc qu'il ne se fera aucun souci.

\- Il va croire que j'ai des ennuis à cause que ... que je pénétrais illégalement dans vos terres.

\- Je m'expliquerai avec lui. Allez à présent, fichez moi le camp vilains garnements ! nous vous attendons pour le déjeuner.

\- Euh ... merci m'sieur, mes dâmes ...

Élisa muette, était sous le charme. Il n'était pas seulement « mignon » il était grand et avait des airs à Terry ... Il était le fils de Monsieur Stell, qui avait à ce qu'on disait une bonne fortune, critère qui lui était quasi indispensable pour accorder un peu d'attention aux autres. Elle lui prit le bras, autoritaire, et Tom encore sous l'effet de cette entrevue qu'il avait du mal à réaliser, se laissa conduire par Élisa.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls Tom arrêta Élisa dans la cour.

\- Encore merci euh ... Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire devant cette fille qui lui avait souvent jeté des regards dédaigneux par le passé. À présent Élisa semblait être différente même si son attitude hautaine faisait partie de sa génétique.

\- De rien. / _ **Sans lui je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde ... c'est le premier qui me regarde sans à priori./**_ Elle décida alors de le tester. Vous connaissez sans doute cette ... elle se mordit la lèvre inférieures, enfin Candy et vous devez me trouvez sans doute moins « jolie » qu'elle, fit Élisa en accentuant avec ses doigts les guillemets ...

Contre toute attente Tom éclata de rire.

\- À propos de Candy je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais je viens du même orphelinat. **** _ **Là c'est sûr elle va me regarder avec dédain**_ _.****_ Élisa lui sourit. C'est certain son tempérament est très différent du vôtre mais ... j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les filles de caractère et vous n'en n'êtes pas dépourvue. Élisa rougit car Tom avait dit ça sur un ton appréciable. De plus j'aime beaucoup la couleur de vos cheveux. Elle ressembla pour le coup à une lampion flamboyant mais Tom s'en fichait. **** _ **Elle est magnifique ! Elle me rappelle Stentor, quelle fougue dans ce regard ...******_ il se raidit car il savait ce que cela voulait dire. __Je voudrais dire aussi que Candy est certes, jolie et tout mais je la considère comme ma sœur, en aucun cas comme une petite amie potentielle ... **** _ **Alors que je ne dirais pas la même chose de vous.******_

Élisa parvint à se dépêtrer du regard étrange qui l'enveloppait. Sans s'en rendre compte elle abandonnait peu à peu son air de supériorité. Tom était le seul garçon qui paraissait la regarder = _ **vraiment=**_. C'était le seul aussi qui comprit au fur et à mesure qu'ils se parlaient, que ce n'était qu'un masque chez Élisa pour dissimuler une profonde peur. **** _ **Elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que sa mère espère pour elle, elle passe son temps à se comparer aux autres pour ensuite les accuser de touts les maux.******_ Ils ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle, même après le déjeuner. Candy à présent remise et pleine forme y assista en compagnie d'un Niel aux anges et fut stupéfaite de voir que son ennemie de toujours était aussi à l'aise avec Tom. Aucunes réflexions désagréables lui furent adressées. Élisa se concentrait au seul garçon qui paraissait la comprendre. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent alors que le soleil partait se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'il pensait et l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche.

Tom reprit le chemin de la ferme, le cœur léger et surtout occupé par une fille que jamais il n'aurait imaginé apprécier. **** _ **Élisa tu es comme un cheval à qui on a fait subir une quelconque maltraitance ... tu étais méchante parce qu'au fond de toi tu as peur, tu as peur qu'on te blesse, alors tu attaques !******_ Il leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres qui entouraient son domaine et se fit la promesse de guérir cette fille qui l'avait envoûtée. Il était impatient de la revoir à nouveau.

Élisa de son côté changeait de comportement graduellement. Les domestiques n'étaient plus traités avec mépris, bien au contraire, Élisa se mit sans en prendre réellement conscience à leur faciliter la tâche. Une seule personne désormais occupait son esprit, c'était Tom Steel.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Les habitudes reprirent leurs cours. Candy continuait de partager son temps entre Chicago, l'Orphelinat et le ranch de Lakewood. Sa voiture lui facilitait grandement la tâche pour son organisation. Niel quant à lui, déterminé, s'était inscrit à l'école de médecine et il lui tardait de commencer ses cours. En attendant il assistait le Docteur Martin à la clinique.

Archibald et Annie allaient s'unir dans un mois et étaient en plein préparatifs. Le manoir des André était à présent envahi par les décorateurs, la famille Brighton s'était jointe à leur fille adoptive pour participer aux festivités. Bref tout ce monde irritait un peu Niel à présent qui aspirait à plus de tranquillité. Un bruit de sabots sur l'allée lui fit relever le nez de son livre. Il respira à fond et un délicat parfum de rose vint effleurer son odorat. Le bruit s'arrêta et les deux cavaliers qui n'étaient autre que Tom et Élisa s'arrêtèrent un instant pour le saluer. Niel agita à son tour la main et la laissa en l'air un bon moment après leur départ. Il se sentait heureux pour eux. Sa sœur qui avait trouvé l'amour en la personne de Tom, était transformée. Ils étaient devenus inséparables à présent. * _ **Ça non plus jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé *.**_ _.._ et il s'efforça à retourner dans sa lecture savante sur l'anatomie.

La tante Elroy prenait un peu l'air frais sur le balcon. Elle aussi avait grandement changée. Candy en sa présence ne ressentait plus l'éternel malaise qui grandissait en elle, immanquablement. À présent la grand-tante la considérait aussi comme sa fille. Elle réalisa tout le changement accompli en quelques mois. Jamais d'ailleurs elle s'était sentie aussi bien ! Son caractère acariâtre avait comme par enchantement disparu, même les domestiques le soulignaient entre eux.

Candy était avec les enfants dans la cour de la clinique. Elle aussi était heureuse, surtout qu'elle venait de recevoir un courrier annonçant la venue prochaine de Patty qui s'était exilée en Californie suite au décès durant la grande guerre d'Alistair. Le contenu était mystérieux, elle ne disait rien de particulier sur sa vie mais inexplicablement elle sentait que son amie lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Une ombre au tableau cependant, sa grand-mère ne serait pas du voyage, trop fatiguée pour faire un long trajet.

Monsieur Legrand et Georges l'homme de confiance du grand oncle William devisaient dans le bureau du ranch. Passées les affaires ils en vinrent aux derniers évènements.

\- Et bien Monsieur, qui aurait pu prévoir tout ça !

\- Oui Georges, qui ? Mais j'en suis extrêmement heureux voyez !

\- On ne le serait à moins, rétorqua Georges le sourire aux coins des lèvres. Monsieur Niel entreprend enfin à apprendre un métier ! et quel métier ! Médecin ! C'est incroyable. J'aurais cru qu'il allait reprendre votre poste et encore ...

\- Oui mon fils était un vaurien, n'ayons pas peur des qualificatifs, grâce à Candy il a très nettement évolué du bon côté.

\- Oui monsieur.

Le silence s'installa, Monsieur Legrand en profita pour bourrer sa pipe. Malgré ses ennuis de santé il n'était pas parvenu à se défaire de cette habitude.

\- Si vous permettez monsieur, que je vous pose une question ... fit doucement Georges qui posa son verre délicatement ciselé, dans lequel deux glaçons flottaient comme deux iceberg sur une mer d'huile. ** _ **Ce whisky est excellent **...**_

\- Allez-y Georges.

\- À qui pensez-vous pour reprendre votre suite ?

Monsieur Legrand sourit. Ses yeux moqueurs se posèrent sur le jeune homme, d'origine français mais adopté lui aussi, qui lui faisait face.

\- Au voisin de ma propriété.

\- À ce jeune homme ? Vous ... vous voulez dire à Tom ? Tom Steel ? (Candy épisode 1/115)

\- Exactement ! Son père et un solide fermier, franc, et dur en affaire ! Tom sera parfait. Quand à Élisa, il la complètement transformée ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Georges opina. Elle sera parfaite pour tenir les cordons du ménage.

\- Le destin fait parfaitement les choses émit doucement Georges.

\- Mieux que nous même si nous en avions les rennes.

Georges finit son verre tandis que Monsieur Legrand tirait sur sa pipe. Enfin le bruit d'une voiture attelée vint troubler cette fin d'été à la chaleur douce.

Patty en descendit en compagnie d'un grand garçon. Comme Alistair il portait des lunettes et était très élégamment habillé. Aussitôt deux domestiques se présentèrent pour porter leurs bagages. Niel avait tout juste levé les yeux de son livre épais.

Annie avait tout de suite vu la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait son amie et fonça dans ses bras oubliant par la même occasion toute sa bonne éducation.

\- Patty ! Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Mais – elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, cherchant quelqu'un qu'elle ne trouva pas – où est ta grand-mère ? Oh ! bonjour monsieur ...

\- Ma grand-mère était trop fatiguée pour le voyage, quand à ce « monsieur » c'est John, John McHogan, c'est un artiste.

\- Bonjour ma-dâââme, enchanté de vous connaître. Aussitôt il se saisit de sa main pour déposer ses lèvres sur le dessus. Annie piqua un fard gêné. *** _ **Berk ! Pourquoi me dégoûte t-il ? Brrr ... *****_ Un frisson avait couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- John vient d'Angleterre, sa famille est une des plus aisée et la Reine fait partie de leurs connaissance ajouta t-elle soudain très fière.

\- Ôh murmura Annie admirative devant le pédigrée du jeune homme. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos appartements maintenant comme ça nous pourrons aller nous promener et si vous le voulez, voir Candy ! et tout en marchant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que son amie venait de dire, et contre toute attente une vague inquiétude s'était emparée d'elle.

Niel avait vaguement entendu l'échange entre les trois personnes. Son banc était maintenant plongé en partie dans l'ombre et il était resté très discret. * _ **« C'est bizarre mais je n'arrive pas réellement à croire que tu viens d'Angleterre toi, et que ta famille est riche ... en tant que menteur et fourbe de première je sens une arnaque**_ _*... »_. Cela l'agaça et il referma précipitamment son livre. Le compagnon de Patty lui déplaisait mais il aurait été incapable, tout comme Annie de dire pourquoi. « _**Bah ... ce n'est pas tes affaires, tu as passé l'époque ou tu fouinais dans les affaires des autres !**_ _»._ Pour se changer les idées il décida à d'aller à la clinique où Candy travaillait cette semaine.

C'était la fin de la journée et Candy s'affairait à rendre l'endroit d'une propreté parfaite. Niel arriva alors et l'embrassa promptement, faisant fi du Docteur Martin qui se détourna de la scène en maugréant mais néanmoins amusé.

\- Voilà Docteur Martin tout est propre ... je vous dit à dans une semaine !

\- Oui c'est ça, allez sauvez-vous vous deux fit-il en riant.

\- Niel il faut que je passe chez moi remettre également un peu d'ordre, tu veux venir ?

\- D'accord mais après tu t'occupes de moi.

\- Comment ça ? M'occuper de toi ?

\- Et bien tu te fais belle, j'ai envie de t'emmener quelque part.

\- Niel ... c'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je crois que Patty doit arriver.

\- Elle est déjà arrivée fit Niel soudain contrarié, l'air soudain soucieux.

\- Ôh ... et ... hum ... il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Je t'expliquerai. Allons chez toi d'abord, tu me paieras un verre d'eau.

Candy s'installa au volant par automatisme tandis que Niel prit la place à côté.

\- Niel, tu voulais peut-être conduire ?

\- Non, vas-y ... je vois que tu te débrouilles mieux que moi presque.

\- Rhôôô, arrête, je vais prendre la grosse tête.

Après avoir fait le ménage que sa maison avait besoin, Niel tout en sirotant son verre d'eau fraiche lui parla de l'arrivée de Patty et de l'ami de celle-ci.

\- Et tu penses que, que c'est un ... voyou ? un usurpateur ?

\- Il me fait cet effet là, il fait trop bien pour être honnête.

\- Et que proposes-tu ... j'ai peur de faire de la peine à Patty elle a déjà, elle a trop souffert !

\- Ce sera pire si ce John McHogan n'est pas celui qu'elle croit.

\- Tu as raison murmura t-elle tout en soupirant. Que proposes-tu ? Comment savoir s'il ment ?

\- Je propose d'en parler, mais tout en discrétion à la grand-tante Elroy, peut-être connaît-elle des gens en Angleterre qui sauront nous dire si ce McHogan est vraiment celui qu'elle croit.

\- Bonne idée convint Candy qui finit son verre d'un trait.

Niel ne s'était pas trompé. John McHogan lui déplut quasi instantanément. Ses yeux avaient un elle-ne-savait-quoi de malsain, un regard qui semblait la déshabiller et qui la révulsa. Patty quant à elle paraissait se douter de rien, tout à son nouvel amour, elle était littéralement dans les nuages, nageant en plein bonheur. Candy interrogea Niel du regard et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la tante Elroy. Le jeune homme en question lui avait parut insignifiant, tout comme cette Patty qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé charismatique.

\- Et vous le trouvez tous les deux, suspect ?

Candy hocha la tête.

\- Effectivement je peux faire des recherches sur son compte. Elle prit un papier et nota le nom du fiancé de Patty.

\- Merci fit Candy chaleureusement, qui emportée par son élan sympathique, vint coller une bise sur la joue ridée de la grand-tante. Celle-ci se raidit tout d'abord, encore peu habituée à la spontanéité de « sa »fille, puis lui en fit une à son tour. Elle n'était pourtant pas adepte des démonstrations affectives. La Grand-tante Elroy devenait moins austère en présence de Candy depuis que cette dernière avait sauté dans le lac, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé, un masque de marbre qu'elle se collait habituellement au visage pour faire taire ses sentiments. avec ardeur. Niel ne put dissimuler son effarement.

\- Allez sauvez-vous tous les deux ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour connaître cet individu.

Annie était avec Patty, Archibald partit régler un petit problème pour la cérémonie. _***** Comment lui dire que je n'apprécie pas John Mac Hogan ? il me fiche la chair de poule, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça envers qui que ce soit ? *****_

\- Annie ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Archi ? Ou tu t'inquiètes pour Candy ? Je t'avouerai lui glissa t-elle que ça m'a fait quelque chose d'apprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Incroyable !

\- Oui fit Annie, en plein dilemme à présent. _***** Je n'ai pas le droit peut-être de gâcher ton bonheur Patty, pas après avoir perdu Alistair ! Mais si ce ... s'il te fait du mal ? Je ne me pardonnerai pas de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais à son contact. *****_ Elle se mordit les lèvres et tenta une approche. Patty il faut que je te dise que ... John me met mal à l'aise.

Patty eut l'air soucieux, une poignée de micro secondes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui rapportait cette impression. Elle rétorquait alors que les gens se sentaient mal à l'aise devant son talent, son style.

\- Ce sont ses origines anglaises qui doivent faire ça lui sourit-elle. Il fait cette impression sur beaucoup de personnes.

\- Humm ... *** _ **Non, ce n'est pas ça Patty, je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas voir, mais si tu fermes volontairement les yeux je ne peux rien ...*****_ Tu as sans doute raison. Tu ne m'as pas raconté comment tu l'avais rencontré. Raconte fit-elle en lui prenant doucement les mains. Annie était à présent pressée de faire dévier le sujet.

\- Et bien, avec Grand-Mère nous sommes allées visiter une exposition de tableaux et je l'ai vu, là, chic, élégant, elle rougit. J'ai cru un instant que c'était = _ **mon=**_ Alistair ! et il s'est retourné, le coup de foudre ! Il m'emmène dans les endroits à la mode, il me présente à ses amis, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être aussi insignifiante que par le passé, Annie ! ça fait un bien fou. Annie l'écoutait, en proie à de drôles de sentiments dont l'un qui ressortait plus fort que les autres. _***** Oh Patty ! Je suis sûre qu'il t'en met plein les yeux pour t'éblouir ! il ne t'aime pas, j'en mettrai ma main au feu ! j'ai vu son regard lorsque Candy lui a fait la bise, il la déshabillait ... Ôh mon Dieu ! il m'a fait la même chose ! Patty il ne t'aime pas mais comment te le faire comprendre sans que tu prennes ça pour de la jalousie mal placée ? *****_ Annie ? tu es toute pâle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Méfie-toi de lui Patty, ne le prends pas mal, je ne suis pas jalouse de toi mais ... il ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- On dirait Grand-Mère, elle m'a dit qu'il avait un mauvais genre. Annie ... toi et Candy vous n'avez jamais eu de difficultés à trouver quelqu'un qui vous aime, qui vous trouve belle ! moi ... sa voix se brisa, c'est la première fois depuis qu'Alistair n'est plus. Si tu savais comme la solitude c'est dur à supporter !

\- Si ça se trouve fit Annie d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux, allons ... oublie ce que je t'ai dit, si ça se trouve je me trompe hein ? Allez Pattie, nous allons dire ça ... n'y pense plus hein ?

\- Merci Annie. Tu es une amie formidable.

\- Merci. _***** Je vais rester sur mes gardes avec John, je dois prévenir Candy ... vu comment il la regardée ! *****_

Candy se prépara pour le dîner, se demandant où Niel pouvait bien compter l'emmener lorsque quelqu'un à la porte toqua. Elle acheva de positionner un de ses rubans sur une de ses couettes et alla ouvrir. Son cœur manqua un battement et par réflexe voulut refermer la porte mais le pied du visiteur vint la bloquer in extremis.

\- Alors ma p'tite demoiselle, vous ne souhaitez pas me parler ?

Elle inspira et contint sa colère tout en serrant les poings.

\- Je vous prie de partir. Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

\- J'ai pas envie. Ton petit copain et toi semblez méfiants à mon égard. Je me trompe ? Il redressa ses sourcils bruns par dessus la monture de ses lunettes, tout en écailles.

\- Non vous ne vous trompez pas, partez je vous prie.

Il sourit mauvais. Ce sourire ressemblait à celui que Niel affichait quand il projetait par le passé de lui faire du mal.

\- Non. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et ne vit rien ni surtout personne pour contrecarrer son plan.

Candy chercha alors à le repousser violemment mais rapide comme un serpent il enserra son bras et la propulsa sur son lit. Il entra alors et ferma la porte. Prudent il mit une chaise pour la bloquer plus sûrement.

\- Que faîtes-vous ? Arrêtez ! Soudain elle comprit, ce gougnafier allait l'agresser. Alors elle rassembla toute son énergie pour hurler.

Niel tout en costume trois pièces arrivait dans le couloir quant il entendit le cri de terreur de Candy. Il se précipita sur la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Impossible. Prenant son courage à deux mains il prit de l'élan pour la briser. Cela ne fonctionna pas non plus.

\- CANDY ! CANDY !

Candy se débattait tant et plus avec son agresseur, le mordant et le griffant de toutes ses forces mais il avait réussi à emprisonner une de ses mains tandis que l'autre enserrait son cou. John ricanait, une lueur perverse et très dangereuse dansait dans ses prunelles.

\- Tu crois que je vais me contenter d'un laideron comme cette Patty ? Tu es beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle ... et tu devrais te laisser faire ma belle, tu ne le regretteras pas ... sur ce il desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur son cou pour la libérer totalement. Sa main alla alors dans un endroit qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais osé toucher. Candy avait la marque des doigts sur le cou, ses forces commençaient à décliner dangereusement. Avant de perdre connaissance elle eut juste une pensée désespérée _****** Mon Dieu, si vous existez, aidez-moi, je vous en prie, aidez-moi**_ **...****** __ _._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

Niel n'en pouvait plus. La porte était déjà solide à la base, mais bloquée comme elle l'était, elle refusait de céder or c'était une question de vie et de mort. Il rassembla ses forces et toute sa volonté, lorsqu'encore une fois Tom, décidément providentiel arriva. Aussitôt il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant Niel tout rouge et transpirant s'attaquer à une porte.

\- Aide-moi, je t'en prie, aide-moi à l'enfoncer.

\- Ok ! et Tom se positionna aux côtés de Niel. Ensemble ! un ... deux ... trois ...

Ils y mirent toute leur force et la porte céda enfin. Niel se releva le premier et se précipita sur John qui était sur le point de commettre le pire des crimes. Niel aveuglé par la fureur retrouva sa virilité totale, et fit pleuvoir sur John une pluie de coups qui manquèrent de peu à le tuer. Tom parvint à le séparer, non sans mal. Tout se raffut fit arriver Élisa, sa mère, la grand-tante Elroy, puis les hommes de la maison. Annie comprit de suite ce qui avait manqué d'arriver et rhabilla Candy, toujours inconsciente. Sa bouche s'agrandit d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit les marques sur son cou. La marque des doigts de John avait laissée des traces rouges foncées.

\- Candy ? Candy ? Elle la secoua et approcha son oreille, à l'écoute du moindre souffle d'air. Ce dernier se fit attendre quelques instants puis arriva, ténu, presque imperceptible.

\- Mon Dieu mais qu'est-il donc arrivé fit Patty, blanche comme la mort lorsqu'elle vit son « amoureux » inconscient et couvert de sang, un Niel furieux et également couvert de plaies et de traces de coups. Enfin son attention fut happée par Annie qui se tenait auprès d'une Candy, son amie, totalement inconsciente. Non ... non ... ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Ce que mes yeux voient ce ... ce n'est pas possible ... elle partit en crise de nerfs, ne parvenant plus à contrôler ses sanglots.

La tante Elroy et le reste du clan familial était abasourdi. Patty parvint à retrouver ses esprits.

\- Je ... je ne veux plus voir ce ... cette chose là ... et son index pointait en direction de John qui s'essuyait la bouche avec le revers de sa veste trop bien coupée.

\- Chérie ...

Ce mot l'électrisa. Elle inspira, s'efforça de rester calme.

\- Va t-en, va t-en et que je ne te revois jamais.

\- C'était une erreur avança l'autre, l'air désolé.

\- Une erreur ? Intervint alors Niel ébouriffé. Je n'appelle pas une tentative de viol une erreur, mais un crime. Il regarda son père puis les autres membres. Non ? Je me trompe ?

\- Pas du tout Niel. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai appelé la police.

\- La police ? mais pourquoi fit John à présent terrifié. Elle ... il désigna Candy, et prit une expression accusatrice, une lueur mauvaise dansant dans ses prunelles, derrière ses lunettes de luxe. C'est elle qui m'a séduite ! Je vous jure, elle m'a fait des avances ! Niel maintenu à bonnes distances de son adversaires se tendit à nouveau, tel un volcan mal éteint, il était à nouveau près à en découdre.

Annie qui surveillait l'état de Candy vit que celle-ci revenait à elle doucement. Les mots que venaient de prononcer John la poussèrent à bout. Lentement elle quitta son chevet. Elle dissimula son sentiment comme elle en avait l'habitude en paraissant douce et gentille à souhait, et gifla avec le plus de vigueur qu'elle put cet « homme » qui la dégoûtait.

\- Ne t'avise pas de l'insulter, plus jamais ... sinon ... elle contrôla sa voix avec puissance. Sinon le pire des tortionnaires en ce monde ne pourra jamais atteindre le niveau auquel je serais à ton égard.

Il y eut alors un bruit de pas et deux hommes en uniformes entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Messieurs, Mesdames, quelqu'un vient de nous appeler ...

\- Moi-même coupa, Monsieur Legrand. C'est au sujet de cet individu. Il désigna John mit hors d'état de nuire.

Un des deux policiers fronça les sourcils, ce personnage ne lui était pas inconnu. Il fit signe à un des hommes dans le couloir de s'approcher et lui demanda de lui amener quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard un homme gradé arriva, avec un attaché-case. À l'intérieur le fichier de toutes les personnes recherchées et il fut bientôt au centre de toute l'attention ou presque. Une photo et un descriptif collait parfaitement au personnage de John McHogan, escroc notoire, défavorablement connu des forces de l'ordre pour vol, braquage.

\- Monsieur McHogan ... à ce que je vois, il vous manquait le viol à votre palmarès ...ce à quoi vous avez voulu remédier.

\- Elle ... ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- SUFFIT ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! METTEZ-MOI LES MENOTTES À CET INDIVIDU ! beugla le policier. Deux de ces collègues s'exécutèrent avec empressement. Comment va la victime ?

\- Elle respire ... mais ... fit Annie.

\- Mais ?

\- Elle a peut-être besoin de soin, il y a des marques de strangulation, ajouta Annie.

\- Je fais venir une ambulance. Allons-y, ôtons ce vil personnage de cet endroit. Le seul qu'il mérite est en prison.

Candy partit pour l'hôpital pour des examens, Niel à ses côtés. Patty était complètement déprimée, sous le choc.

\- Comment ai-je pû être si idiote ? Il a berné tout le monde ! même grand-mère !

\- Écoute Patty, ça arrive à tout le monde ne t'en fais pas pour ça ... fit doucement Annie en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il a failli ... mon Dieu ... il a failli ... Candy ... si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Ôh Annie ! Archi ! je m'excuse d'être un, une sorte de boulet de bagnard.

\- Il est en prison maintenant et pour un bout de temps.

\- Oui mais quand même renifla Patty.

\- Chuuuut ... calme-toi ... chuut ...

Niel tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle avait failli mourir. La deuxième fois ou elle avait été sauvée de justesse. Ne supportant plus l'attente il prit l'air et se faisant tomba sur les bureaux de la Direction. Le Docteur Léonard achevait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Il avait bien vu qu'une certaine Candy Neige André avait été admise mais il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça. Il ferma la porte de son bureau et se retournant vit Niel Legrand.

\- Ôh Monsieur Legrand, vous ici ?

\- Oui Monsieur le Directeur.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous vous présentiez comme candidat au prochain concours de médecine.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et bien je vous avoue que j'ai été ... comment dire ... surpris ...

\- Voyez-vous, je sais que les journaux ont fait de moi un portrait plus ou moins élogieux. Il hocha la tête et garda quelques secondes le silence. C'est compréhensible, j'étais orgueilleux, suffisant, imbu de ma petite personne ... mais à présent c'est terminé. Il releva la tête une lueur de défit dans le fond de ses prunelles.

\- Ôh ... et ... je peux vous demander la raison de ce changement soudain ?

\- Vous la connaissez la raison.

\- Humm ... Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, dans ce qu'il avait lu dans les journaux et cela lui revient. Ah ça y est ! Vous et Candy étiez sur le point de vous mariez !

Cela renvoya à Niel une émotion des plus désagréable. Il soupira.

\- Oui ... mais j'étais encore un idiot. Il eut un sourire honteux. Cependant c'est bien grâce à Candy que j'ai changé et que j'ai décidé de prendre cette voie.

\- Et bien, sachez que vous trouverez en moi un soutien Monsieur Legrand. Mais ... je vois que vous êtes ici, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? À quelqu'un de votre famille ? J'ai bien vu qu'une certaine Candy est hospitalisée mais je doute que ce soit notre connaissance commune.

\- C'est bien de Candy dont il s'agit.

\- Racontez-moi ...

Niel s'exécuta. Au fur et à mesure du récit le Docteur Léonard arbora plusieurs couleurs.

\- J'espère que cet individu ne nuira plus.

\- Moi aussi gronda Niel.

\- Au fait ... après l'intervention de votre mère pour que je supprime son poste, j'espérai la revoir, or elle n'est jamais revenue ...

\- Candy a je pense, de l'amour-propre. Elle ne voulait pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de l'embaucher à nouveau. Elle travaille en ce moment dans plusieurs endroits ... devant le visage interrogatif du médecin, Niel poursuivit. Oui, elle est assistante du Dr Martin dans sa clinique, et elle gère également l'Orphelinat de la maison de Pony avec Sœur Maria.

\- Humm ... et bien oui, je pense qu'elle a de quoi s'occuper.

\- Oui tout à fait.

\- Mais vous-même ? Êtes-vous occupé en ce moment ?

\- Euh ... non ...

\- Et bien pour vous faire la main avant votre concours, que diriez-vous de venir travailler ici, à l'hôpital Ste Johanna ?

\- Et bien il faut que j'y réfléchisse ... mais pourquoi pas !

\- Venez me voir quand Candy ira mieux. Je serais heureux de vous avoir au sein de l'établissement.

\- Merci Monsieur. Ils se levèrent et Niel retourna dans le service où Candy se trouvait.

Candy resta hospitalisée pendant une semaine puis enfin retrouva le chemin de la maison des André. Le mariage d'Annie et d'Archibald était à présent imminent. Tout le monde était sur les dents. La tante Elroy eut alors une idée et fit demander Élisa, Niel et leurs conjoints respectif. Elle leur proposa d'annoncer en même temps que le mariage d'Archibald, les fiançailles des deux couples. Cela les enchantèrent tous les quatre. Décidément il était loin le temps ou la famille était divisée en clan. À présent les deux jeunes femmes avaient oublié – ou semblaient – le passé. Elles parvenaient à parfaitement discuter, à s'entendre sur presque tous les sujets. Élisa avait totalement changé, et se faisait des amis facilement. Tom n'était pas loin et si elle « déraillait » un regard suffisait pour la remettre sur les rails. Ils venaient à elle non plus pour l'argent qu'auparavant elle ne se serait pas privée d'étaler, mais pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Ainsi elle se découvrit le goût de la gestion et des affaires. Ce qui arrangeait pour le coup bien Tom qui aspirait plus aux travaux extérieurs, à l'effort physique.

Patty était désormais célibataire et après son aventure désastreuse d'avec John, elle se demandait si c'était pas mieux comme ça. Après les festivités de la famille devenu encore plus grande que par le passé, elle prit une décision qui surprit tout le monde. Elle retourna en Angleterre, pour faire le point, renouer avec le passé.

Trois années avaient passés en tout, lorsqu'Annie reçut une lettre de leur amie commune.

« Mes chères amies Candy, Annie,

À mes chers amis Archibald et Niel,

Je vous adresse cette lettre pour vous dire que tout se passe bien pour moi. J'ai rejoint l'Ordre des sœurs du Collège Royal de St-Paul où je me sens à mon aise d'autant plus qu'à chaque détour d'un couloir, je vous revois. Je repense à cette année fantastique durant laquelle vous êtes arrivées dans ma vie si bien ordonnée. Grâce à toi Candy j'ai plus grandi en une seule année que le reste de ma vie. Quant à toi Annie j'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doux, gentil et posé que toi.

Candy, la mère supérieure ne t'a jamais oublié. Souvent elle me demande de tes nouvelles et a été très heureuse d'apprendre que tu es infirmière. Elle a eu cependant beaucoup de mal à cacher sa stupéfaction lorsqu'elle a apprit que tu t'étais mariée avec Niel Legrand. Je revois sa tête stupéfaite et cela me fait encore rire aujourd'hui !

Je vous laisse, j'ai en charge avec Sœur Margareth le maintien de l'Ordre au sein des jeunes filles. Pensez à venir me voir si vous venez en Angleterre. »

Patty votre fidèle amie

Qui ne vous oubliera jamais.


End file.
